


Gallavich Journey

by Malec_forever46



Series: Gallavich Story [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fiona Is Legal Gaurdian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: The intro into the Gallagher and Milkovich households along with the struggles that they have to face.





	1. Prologue

Ian Gallagher is 15 years old and lives with his 21-year-old sister Fiona and his older brother Phillip ‘Lip” along with his younger siblings Deborah ‘Debbie’ Carl and Liam. Their family is unusual, their mom left when Liam was 4 months old and their dad is a drunk who goes from place to place and doesn’t stay in one house so Fiona takes care of all the kids plus herself, a few years ago she applied to be the legal guardian of all her siblings and it worked so now Ian and his siblings are under the care of their oldest sibling, Fiona. Mickey Milkovich is 16 years old and lives with his 2 older brothers Iggy and Colin along with his younger sister Mandy, their father Terry Milkovich is constantly in and out of jail and their mom left when she claimed that she was supposed to pick up Iggy from jail. This is the story of the two dysfunctional families that live on the south side and you definitely don’t want to mess with the Gallaghers or Milkovichs.


	2. The Gallaghers and Milkovichs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, it is the first day of school which means that things are going to be hectic in the Gallagher household. I get dressed and make my way downstairs to find Fiona at the stove making pancakes for breakfast, I am always the first one up since I tend to be an early bird and love getting the worm.

**Ian’s POV**

I wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, it is the first day of school which means that things are going to be hectic in the Gallagher household. I get dressed and make my way downstairs to find Fiona at the stove making pancakes for breakfast, I am always the first one up since I tend to be an early bird and love getting the worm “Hey Fi.” I greeted she turns and smiles at me “Morning Ian, you ready for the first day of school?” she asked, I nodded my head and smiled back at her, “Yep set and ready to go.” I made my way over to the coffee machine to turn it on and get the remaining sleep out of my eyes. Once the coffee is done I grab a mug from the top shelf and pour the coffee in it, We heard bickering upstairs when Fiona called, “Breakfast!” as Ian grabbed a plate and set down at the table and started eating before heading to school, The rest of the Gallagher clan joined everyone in the kitchen and smiled, “Grab your food and sit down at the table and eat before school.” Fiona said, grabbing the coffee and setting it on the table for the Gallaghers to dig in. Everything was chaos when we all dug into the food, when we were all finished we set our plates in the sink while Fiona finished making us our lunches I headed upstairs to grab my backpack before grabbing my lunch and heading out the door with the rest of my siblings. 

Once we got to school we all went our separate ways I met up with my best friend Mandy Milkovich, she has been my best friend since we were 12 and we have been inseparable ever since, The only thing that comes with Mandy is her awful teenage brother and my crush since the 5th grade Mickey Milkovich but there is no way I am going to tell Mandy that I like her older brother because than I would never hear the end of the teasing so he was going to tell Mandy that he was gay but he was going to wait until the end of the week. “So you ready for the first day of school?” I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and answered, “I guess, I mean it’s the same old boring shit like it has been for the past years we are just in a different grade level each time.” “That’s a good point, do you think you are going to go to college?” I asked Mandy shrugged her shoulders again. “IDK it seems like a waste of time but I know it could help me get into a better life the only problem is I don’t try in school,” she answered honestly. I smiled at her, “That is so true.” I answered. Mandy laughed along with me as we entered our first class. 

After school, I went home to drop off my bag in the living room before making my way over to Kash and Grab. As I opened the door I immediately made my way over to the counter and sat behind the cash register, and greeted Kash and Linda the owners of the store, “Hi Kash, hi Linda.” I greeted. “Hi, Ian, can you grab one of the boxes from the back and start stocking the shelves,” asked Linda before ushering the kids off to school and leaving Kash in charge. “Yeah, no problem,” I answered making my way to the back of the store and grabbed one of the big boxes and brought back to the front before making my way to one of the empty shelves. “And make sure that Mickey Milkovich doesn’t steal anything else or I’m gonna install the security cameras again,” she added.

Something that I had learned was that Kash was gay but he didn’t realize he was gay until he was already married and had kids, but Linda doesn’t know that he is gay and Kash plans to keep it that way. The door opened and the one person that I despised but didn’t despise was Mickey Milkovich, the vain of my insistence and the person that I hate but secretly love at the same time. As I was in the middle of stocking shelves Mickey made his way through the store and grabbed a bunch of things and without paying made his way out the door but stopped to look at us before he did, “Seriously Kash. Are you going to do something about him? You can’t keep letting him steal things, Kash” I said, Kash, looked at me and sighed, “Go to the store and replace all of the things that Mickey stole before Linda comes back” I nodded and grabbed the money he gave to me and left Kash and Grab. After I got back to the store with the items Linda was looking at Kash, and then she looked at me “Where have you been?” she asked, “Nowhere.” I answered. “Don’t lie to me Ian.” she countered. I sighed and said, “I was replacing all of the things that Mickey Milkovich had taken.” Linda looked more pissed off and one thing to note don’t get on Linda’s bad side or things will get hairy. 

After work, I made my way back home to my crazy household. I opened the door and saw Debbie and Carl playing with Liam at the table while Lip was doing his homework at the island and Fiona was making dinner for us before she went out with Vee. I grabbed my backpack and sat down next to Lip and took out my homework from today, and we sat in silence before Fiona asked, “How was work?” I shrugged, “It was okay. Mickey Milkovich came in and stole things again so Linda is investing in getting security cameras for the store so it doesn’t happen again.” I said, putting my backpack on the floor. They all looked at me and I just nodded. “Well, that’s an interesting afternoon. Of course, Mickey’s stealing is something he has been doing for a long time, I mean their mom is gone and their dad is in and out of jail all the time and so Mandy and Mickey have not been able to be in a stable home either.” Fiona replied I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m glad that Mandy is my friend and that she didn’t get sucked into the bad things that Mickey has done,” I started turning towards my homework. Lip chimed in this time, “Yeah. Well, Mandy has a better moral compass then her older brother. She knows the right type of people to hang out with and that’s you.” he said nudging my shoulder and smiling.

“Well, then I’m glad to be of service for my best friend Mandy Milkovich even if that means having to deal with her annoying and idiot brother Mickey,” I answered dutifully smiling back at him. As Fiona finished making dinner and Lip and I continued to do our homework, Debbie and Carl kept Liam entertained until we were able to sit at the table and have a nice dinner before Fiona and Vee left for the night to go and party, “Hey Ian can you set 2 more places at the table for Kevin and Vee?” Fiona asked, “Yea no problem.” I answered putting away my homework before grabbing the plates from the cabinet and setting the table for all of the family even Vee and Kev because they are basically family. A few moments later our backdoor opened and Kev and Vee showed up Vee ready to hit the club and Kev in his pajamas ready for bed, not surprising considering he has to go work at the Alibi and he is most likely going to be there overnight anyway. “Hey, Gallaghers!!!” Kev said as he and Vee entered the Gallagher house. “Hey Kev, Hey Vee” we all replied together, So we all sat down and had a nice dinner together for the first time in the longest time. 

After dinner was over Vee and Fi stood up and made their way out the door along with Kev who headed towards Alibi, which means it just left all of the Gallagher siblings, “Alright Gallaghers, clean up dishes first and then we can watch a movie before heading to bed.” Lip said as he cleaned up his own dish and placed it in the sink. I grabbed my plate and did the same thing before grabbing Lip’s and my backpack and making my way upstairs to our bedroom.

“I’ll meet you guys in the living room, you can get started without me,” I said, as I took the steps 2 at a time, They nodded and made their way into the living room. Once I got to our room, I set our backpacks down and headed back downstairs and sat next to Lip and let the games begin. Lip was currently sitting on the couch and gloating because that bastard won and he is bragging about it the rest of us just have annoyed looks on our faces, “Suck it losers I won, you lost.” Lip said smiling, we all frowned and stuck up our middle fingers towards Lip and we all laughed. “Alright, siblings. 1 or 2 more games before heading to bed we all gotta go to school tomorrow.” I said. Surprisingly they all nodded in agreement, “Cool.” I added. We ended up playing 4 to 5 more games and eventually, it ended up being midnight before we had to put the game to an end. “Alright guys, let’s hit the sack. We gotta be up in like 5 hours.” Lip said, closing the last of the games and putting them away. Everyone groaned but made their way upstairs. I grabbed Liam and took him up to his room while everyone else went to their respective rooms as well. When Liam was settled Ian left the door slightly open before retreating to his bed for the night. 

The next morning Ian woke up first and quietly made his way downstairs to make coffee so it can be ready for the rest of the family when they wake up. I turned on the coffee machine while I got out stuff to make eggs and bacon something quick and easy before heading off to school. When the coffee was ready I poured myself a cup

and continued making breakfast for the rest of the family, Debbie came downstairs first with Liam in her arms and then Lip behind her carry a still sleeping Carl. “Where’s Fiona?” I asked Lip looked up from where he was putting Carl in his seat and answered “She’s still sleeping. She got in late this morning. We got this under control right?” I nodded and set the table with breakfast. Lip woke up Carl so he was able to eat before everyone had to change clothes and head off to school. 

“Alright Gallaghers, go get dressed while I pack lunches and then we can head out, and make sure you don’t wake up, Fiona,” I said since I was already dressed and ready to go. The remaining Gallaghers went upstairs and got dressed, they came back down with backpacks on backs as I handed them their bags we made our way out the door, I locked it behind us and caught up to them. I dropped Liam off at Sheila’s before making my way to school. I got there by the time the first bell rang and quickly made my way to class, unfortunately, it was with Mickey Milkovich but I guess I just had to make do with what I was given. 

**Mickey’s POV**

I was on my phone when I turned towards the door and saw Ian fucking Gallagher entering, he made his way over to the teacher probably explaining where he was and why he is late, I honestly wasn’t paying attention and didn’t really care. The only good thing about this class was that I sat next to Gallagher so he made the class less boring and bearable, for me. Believe it or not I actually like Gallagher but there is no way I am going to tell him that with all of his sentimental shit and all that, his goddamn family loves sharing all of their feelings and that is just something that my family was never able to do because our family is a shit show, us Milkovich’s need to learn how to fend for ourselves in order to survive.

For all of my life, I have known I was gay but I have had a hard time admitting to myself and others there is also no way in hell I am ever going to come out because when my dad gets out of prison he would actually kill me. The only person who is able to get under my skin is Ian Gallagher but I refuse to admit that to him. After the class was over I grabbed my bag and made my way under the bleachers and have a smoke and maybe convince Gallagher to fuck me where no one would be able to find out about it now I just got to convince Gallagher first, “Sup Gallagher?” I said half-heartedly. Ian looked at me like a deer in headlights and answered: “What do you want Mickey?” throwing his backpack over his shoulders and walking in the direction of his next class.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ditch class and go underneath the bleachers for a quick fuck and a smoke?” I asked boldly, looking him in the eyes as I tried to keep up with the tall ass giraffe. To my surprise, he answered, “Yeah okay… who’s doing the fucking? You or me?” he added on. I looked back at him just as surprised but answered, “You obviously fire crotch” I smiled at him as we headed out the back door towards the football field to go under the bleachers. Once we were where nobody could see us we immediately started stripping and I leaned against the metal pole with my arms while Ian stood behind me and slowly pushed in. I gritted my teeth in pain initially before Ian slowly started moving in and out of me slowly picking up the pace little by little until the point he was ramming into me. 

After Ian and I had both come down from our highs we got dressed and sat down on the metal bar by our legs and I took out a cigarette and lit it, we sat in silence while we passed the cigarette back and forth between each other until we finished it. We grabbed our bags and made our way back to the school it peaceful silence, splitting up and going to our separate classes promising to meet up after school. For the rest of the day, all I could think about was Ian Gallagher which didn’t help me in any of my other classes when school was over I was waiting at Mandy’s locker so we could go home together and of course with Mandy comes Gallagher which I could end up living with that. 

“God loser you’re so slow,” I said to Mandy as she and Gallagher walked up to her locker. “Shut up dipshit! Your classes aren’t on the other side of the school.” She countered grabbing her things out of her locker and we headed out the school and towards our neighborhood. “So what do you 2 losers plan on doing tonight?” I asked, looking at them. Ian answered first, well I have work today, unfortunately. But I will come over when I’m done. I’m sure I can get let off earlier tonight.” Ian and I gave each other that look before I nodded and looked at my younger sister, “What about you kiddo?” I added, she looked at me and stated, “I’m gonna go home and watch TV while I do my homework before Ian comes over.” “Alright cool,” I said. We had reached the Gallagher house we dropped off Ian and headed home, I headed straight to my room and lied down on my bed letting out a sigh. ‘God damn Ian fucking Gallagher! Always getting into my freaking head.’ I said to myself, closing my eyes and taking a nap before Gallagher showed up. 

**Ian’s POV**

After Mickey and I shared a look, I said goodbye to the Milkovich’s and I made my way inside and upstairs and dropped my backpack. “IAN!” Fiona yelled up the stairs. “Get down here and eat something before you have to go to work,” she added, So I quickly changed into clean clothes and I grabbed my wallet and keys before making my way downstairs, the house was fairly empty right now. I headed towards the counter and sat across from Fiona who was cooking food on the stove for me to eat so I don’t starve.

“Hey Fi. Where’s the fam?” I asked, leaning over to give Liam a kiss on the head, Fiona was still looking down and answered, “Lip is at work, Debbie and Carl are at a friend’s house and Liam gets to spend the rest of the day with his loving sister.” I answered Fiona back and said, “I'm going to work and then I’m going to the Milkovich’s later tonight.” She looked at me with a weird look before nodding in approval. When she finished making the food she got out a plate and set it in front of Ian, “Eat up champ! And get to work” she said, heading over to Liam to feed food to him too. “Thanks, Fi! I’ll see you later.” Ian said before diving into his food putting his plate in the sink and heading to the Kash and Grab. When I got there Kash was stocking the shelves while Linda was making sure that everything was stocked properly. I made myself comfortable behind the counter and waited until we got some customers, about an hour later the door opened and the last person I thought would enter was Mickey. I looked up from my phone and locked eyes with him, Mickey walked through the store picking up a bunch of food and then grabbing a box and putting it all inside of it and walking out of the store giving them a look beforehand. 

I rolled my eyes and said to Kash, “Jesus Kash will you grow a pair and stand up to Milkovich!” Kash looked at me before going back to stocking the shelf, I scoffed and continued looking at my phone. When my shift was over I grabbed my things and made my way over to the Milkovich house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	3. Ian's Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left Kash to lock up the place and headed to Mickey’s house, I ran as fast as I could to get there. I nodded on their door and Mandy opened it, “Hey Ian! Didn’t think that you would get here, you sure took your sweet time.” I answered as she let me in, “Sorry I’m late, but your idiot brother came into the store and took a bunch of food and so I had to talk to Kash about growing a pair and standing up to Mickey, which is probably not going to happen because Kash is a fucking pussy.”

**Ian’s POV**

I left Kash to lock up the place and headed to Mickey’s house, I ran as fast as I could to get there. I nodded on their door and Mandy opened it, “Hey Ian! Didn’t think that you would get here, you sure took your sweet time.” I answered as she let me in, “Sorry I’m late, but your idiot brother came into the store and took a bunch of food and so I had to talk to Kash about growing a pair and standing up to Mickey, which is probably not going to happen because Kash is a fucking pussy.” Mandy just laughed as she led them to the living room to sit on the couch. “Well, that makes a lot of sense considering Mick came home with a box filled with food and there is no way that he paid for any of that. Do you want something to eat? I can make popcorn or something? I know how to cook but I don’t think we have any proper food.” she added, I laughed and sat down next to her, “Yeah sure, I could go for some food I haven’t eaten since like 4 so I’m kind of hungry.” I answered, “Yeah okay. I’ll do that right now.” Mandy responded. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” I said as I got up and really headed to Mickey’s room, I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed, “Alright Mick you gotta stop stealing from Kash and Grab and still from a different neighborhood that you don’t live, show a little civic pride why don’t you huh.” I stated, looking Mickey in the eyes. Mickey stood up and looked me in the eye, “What are you going to do about it Gallagher?” Mickey countered.

I looked Mickey in the eyes and then to his mouth and then back to his eyes, “How about this.” I stated, moving faster than Mickey could reply and leaned in to kiss him on the lips moving my hand to his neck to deepen the kiss at first Mickey tried to push me away before giving up and letting me kiss him. “I can get on board with this.” Mickey smiled grabbing me by the shirt and bringing me back into the kiss, Mickey threw me onto his bed and got on top of me pinning me down. “Alright fire crotch let’s make this quick before Mands gets suspicious about where you are.” Mickey suggested as he was pulling his shirt off, “I think that can be arranged.” I said smirking at Mickey looking up at him, Mickey removed his shirt and than my shirt and than he sat up so he was able to take off his pants while I took off my pants. When we had fully stripped I flipped it over so that I was on top of Mickey, “Any lube?” I asked him, Mickey looked at me and nodded, “In the top drawer,” Mickey replied. I sat up and opened the top drawer and grabbed the lube. I sat on the bed while lifting Mickey’s legs and moving my finger covered with lube to his butthole and slowly rubbing around it before slowly pushing it in and out, Mickey moaned before beckoning me to add more fingers in and pulling in and out.

I started a nice pace and before removing my fingers and replacing it with my penis, “God Mickey, you’re so tight.” I moaned picking up the pace, making Mickey moan even more, “Keep your voice down Mick, we don’t want Mandy to hear you moaning.” I said before kissing him again, Mickey returned the kiss and looked at me, “Kind of hard ugh when you are pounding into me like that Gallagher.” he moaned. I smiled and continued to pound into him harder, “Like that?” I smirked out, Mickey groaned and flipped me off “Fuck you Gallagher.” he said, “I think you should watch your mouth considering I’m the one who is currently inside of you Mick.” I added with a particularly hard thrust, it only took 3 more thrusts before I came inside of Mickey. “Oh fuck Mick we still got it.” I said running my hands through his hair giving him that look, Mick looked back at me with the same look which made me smile. “Yeah I think we do Gallagher,” Mick said to me, moving his hand over Ian’s hair. 

They got dressed and I made my way back into the living room in order to keep Mandy from getting suspicious, “Sorry for taking so long.” I said sitting next to Mandy and grabbed the other controller. “Nah it’s cool. I’ve just been playing while waiting for you to finish up,” she replied. “Okay cool.” I answered. 

**Mickey’s POV**

After Gallagher left I laid back down on my bed to get my breath back under control. I couldn’t believe that I had just kissed Ian Gallagher and actually liked it, Fuck there was no way that Ian Gallagher will be out of my life ever I have basically known him since Little League. I am definitely gay and there is nothing I can do about it, and Ian Gallagher is going to be the death of me. I heard Ian and Mandy talking in the other room, I decided that I should go and join them. I put on a pair of sweats and a tank and made my way into the living room, I came up behind them and sat on the other side of Ian who was in the middle of Mandy and I. “Give me that Gallagher, you stink.” I smiled playfully taking the controller from him and going against Mandy, Ian looked at me with a smile and watched us play. After about an hour into playing we got bored so I suggested that we get some food, Ian and Mandy looked at me with a suspicious look on her face. “Let’s go to the Alibi and get some food before Gallaghers gotta go home to his ginormous ass family.” I said, Mands and Ian looked at each other before shrugging and smiling, “Yeah okay. I could go for some food, I’ll buy, it’s on me.” Ian said smiling at us.

We grabbed our jackets and set out into Chicago at night setting our way out to the Alibi, When we arrived Ian and Mandy went to the booth while I headed over to Kevin, “Hey Kev, when you get a chance we’d like a few menus to order food.” I said making my way over to them, Kev nodded and poured one more beer before giving us menus. We thanked him before he headed back to the bar. For the next few hours we ate in peaceful silence, and had some small talk before it was time to go. We decided to stop at the Gallaghers on our way home to drop off Ian, since it was really late, Mandy hugged him first before she backed away I gave him a quick pat on the back and whispered in his ear, “I’ll see you tomorrow, just to let you know I’m so fucking sore from earlier today.” I pulled away to a smirking Ian. “Oh I bet you are. As long as you feel it tomorrow, I think we are going to be golden.” he whispered back as he made his way up his steps and opened his front door before walking inside.

**Ian’s POV**

When I got inside I went upstairs to the bedroom I shared with Lip and saw him holding my magazine that I used to cover up the fact that I’m gay, I stood there in the doorway staring at him. He looked up at me and then back at the magazine and then at me again, “Ian I didn’t mean to snoop, it just fell behind the dresser and I was trying to get it out from behind there.” Lip explained, I just stood there shaking, I leaned forward and grabbed the magazine from Lip holding it to my body. “Lip please don’t tell anyone, especially Fiona. I was going to tell everyone soon. I just need to do it on my own terms.” I responded, little did I know that Carl and Debbie were standing in the doorway. “Uh Ian, I think it’s a little too late for that.” Lip said pointing to Carl and Debbie behind me. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around looking at Carl and Debbie, with their mouths wide open. “You guys know that I love you no matter what. I hope that you don’t think any differently of me just because I’m gay.” I explained kneeling down on their level so I could be eye level with them. Debbie looked at me and jumped in my arms to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek, when she backed away Carl did the exact same thing. I sighed and pulled away not before giving them each a kiss on the top of their heads. “We love you no matter what Ian! We just want you to be happy.” Debbie answered, “Ahh, I’m so glad that you said that because I love you both so much and I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” I answered, “Now get out of here, it’s way past your bedtime. Go on squirts. Carl go brush your teeth and change clothes.” I added. “Night Ian. Love you” Debbie said before going to her and Liam’s room, I looked back at her, “Love you too Debs. Night.” I turned back to look at Lip who had changed pajamas and was sitting on my bed, I sighed. “You don’t hate me do you Lip?” I asked, sitting down next to him. He turned to face me and said, “I could never hate you Ian you’re my brother and I love you.” I smiled at him and gave him a hug, “That means a lot coming from you Lip. You know I look up to you and everything.” I responded, looking back at him. He answered, “Of course Ian, there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you, but remember that you do have to tell Fiona eventually right?” I sighed, “Yeah I know. But it’s late tonight so I thought that I would just do it in the morning because it’s been a long day and I think that we all need a good night's sleep.” I added, Lip nodded in agreement and headed to his own bed. Once Carl got back to their bedroom, I turned off the lights and made my way to bed, hopefully tomorrow Fiona would have the same reaction as Carl, Debbie, and Lip. 

The next morning it was peaceful when I woke up, Carl and Lip were still sleeping so I made my way downstairs to make some coffee. When I got there Fiona was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands staring off into space, I grabbed a cup myself and poured coffee in it and sat down across from Fi. “Hey Fi,” I said shaking her out of her trance, she looked at me and smiled, “Hey Ian, How did you sleep.” she asked, looking up at me. I responded by saying, “I slept fine. How about you?” she hummed and answered, “I slept okay. You look a little bit worried Ian is everything okay?” she added, I looked at my cup playing with my fingers, not looking up at her, “Umm...not really there is something I actually wanted to talk to you about,” I responded with my hands shaking against my coffee cup. “I’m gay!” I blurted out without thinking, Fiona looked at me with wide eyes before they softened, “I know Ian.” she answered, grabbing my hands in hers to stop them from shaking, I looked up at her with furrowed brows, “But how?” I asked confused, she looked at me and smiled “I have always known Ian, you weren’t exactly great at hiding it well.” Fiona explained. After I had stopped shaking she released my hands and smiled up at me, “That makes this all so much easier, Uhh I love you so much Fiona.” I said, getting out of my seat and wrapping my arms around her neck, she wrapped her arms around me and smiled into my neck, “I love you too Ian and I promise that you are able to come to me anytime that you need help or just need somebody to talk too. Okay?” she added, I nodded into her neck before I pulled away smiling. I nodded.

After I had finished my coffee I had made my way upstairs to get changed and ready for school. I was going to stop at the Milkovichs and pick them up beforehand, I entered the bedroom and grabbed my bag and headed back downstairs. I grabbed my mug and poured some coffee into it before announcing, “I’m heading out, I’m gonna stop at the Milkovichs before school. Bye guys.” I added before leaving through the front door, Lip was right on my toes and stopped me before I got any farther, “Hey Ian wait up!” he had yelled, I turned to face him, “Yeah, what's up?” I asked him, he looked at me and said, “What happened with Fiona this morning?” I smiled and answered, “Yeah well that went very well, thankfully she already knew that I was gay so it went a lot better than I thought it would.” Lip patted me on the back and smiled at me, “That’s amazing Ian, I’m so happy for you! Everything has worked out very well. I’m glad that you decided to come out to us we are happy that you feel free now instead of trying to be something that you are not.” 

“Alright Lip, I gotta go but I’ll see you later.” I said patting him on the back, he nodded and I made my way to the Milkovich house. When I got there, I knocked on their door and surprised to see Mickey being the one to open it. “What the fuck you doing here Gallagher?” he asked looking me up and down, I looked back at him and said, “I’m here to escort the Milkovichs to school with me.” I explained smirking at him, Mickey rolled his eyes and let me in, “Alright firecrotch, just sit on the couch and wait for us. We should be ready to go in a few minutes.” he explained, I nodded and got comfortable on the couch while I waited for them. 

**Mickey’s POV**

I left Gallagher in the living room while I finished getting ready, I closed my door and changed out of my pajamas and found the cleanest pair of pants and t shirt I could and got dressed before Gallagher went searching through our stuff. I grabbed my bag and exited my bedroom, the only person left that we were waiting on was Mandy so I sat on the sofa next to Gallagher while we waited for her. “So Gallagher what’s up?” I asked, facing him, he looked at me and said, “I came out to my family yesterday.” My eyes widened and looked at him, “That’s great firecrotch, you didn’t mention my name at all did you.” I asked getting pretty spooked because I’m not ready for anybody to find out if I’m gay or not, Ian could see that I was getting a little freaked out so he grabbed my hands and looked at me saying, “Hey, calm down, I didn’t mention your name please take a few deep breaths. Okay?” I nodded and did as he asked by breathing in and out calmly, after I had calmed down he looked at me with the look that made my heart swell. 

“You feeling better?” he asked, I nodded “Yeah. Thanks how did you know that would calm me down?” I asked him, removing my hands from his, he looked at me and said, “I’m used to dealing with panic attacks and that was a small panic attack.” I looked over and saw that Mandy was standing at the doorway. I looked at her with pleading eyes, she smiled at me. “Alright you ready to go?” I asked Ian and Mandy standing up grabbing my bag and heading to the door, they nodded and we made our way to school. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	4. Linda Finds Out About Kash and Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we arrived at school Ian went to class and so I decided to corner Mandy and ask her how long she had been standing in the doorway and how much she heard of them, I looked at her with pleading eyes she stopped and turned to look at me.

**Mickey’s POV**

When we arrived at school Ian went to class and so I decided to corner Mandy and ask her how long she had been standing in the doorway and how much she heard of them, I looked at her with pleading eyes she stopped and turned to look at me. “I heard enough to know that you care about Ian and that he cares about you and that you love each other very much no matter how much you are going to deny it Mick.” she explained, grabbing my hands and holding them in her grip.

“I love you no matter what Mick, It makes me happy to know that there is someone out there who really cares for you and is willing to do anything for you even if it is calming you down from having a small panic attack, Don’t worry I’m not going to tell dad or anyone until you are comfortable enough to tell them yourself,” she added. I looked up and her with tears in my eyes, “Thanks Mandy. I appreciate that so much, I feel like you are the only person that I am really able to express my feelings too, besides Ian of course but I’m never going to tell him that and neither will you.”

I said pointing my finger at her to make sure that she knew to keep it our little secret until I was ready. She nodded at me and gave me one more hug before going to class, I decided I needed to be away from people for a little bit so I made my way to the bleachers and sat down to try and get my thoughts together before I exploded in front of Gallagher and said something that I was going to regret. It took me about an hour or two before I was able to get all of my thoughts in one place, so when I did, I decided to actually try and do something at school to be able to help me in life instead of turning out like my worthless father who is in jail 24/7 throughout the years, but if he found out that I was gay he would murder me himself if jail didn’t get him first. I laughed out loud thinking of the one Gallagher that I was not able to get out of my head possibly forever.

**Ian’s POV **

I hadn’t seen Mickey all day and I was starting to get worried about him but i tried and continue my day on like it was nothing so when school was over I waited for Mandy at her locker so that we could walk home together like we always did. “Hey Mands. Where’s Mick?” I asked her, so closed her locker, “Hey Ian, I honestly don’t know. I haven’t seen him since this morning when we talked about what happened this morning in our living room.” she answered, smiling at me while I looked at her with wide eyes.

“What did you two talk about exactly this morning when we got to school.” I asked, She kept smiling and me and answered, “We talked about how much you care about each other even if he is not willing to admit it to me or himself for that matter and how you were willing to help him with the small panic attack that he was experiencing this morning after you told him that you had come out to your family which by the way congratulations, but yeah that was really the extent of our conversation.” she finished, pulling me in for the biggest hug that I have ever seen. When she pulled away, she left me speechless

“Well, thanks for that Mandy I really appreciate it and I love that you accept me for who I am, I'm used to dealing with panic attacks they tend to run in my family and when our mom left they started to get more present in my household so we kind of all started getting used to the fact that they were just going to happen. Also contrary to what Mickey thinks I really do care about him and everything that we do for each other, even if he will never admit to me or anybody else.” I said. “Wow Gallagher that was really touching, you know my brother does need you in his life even if he will die before he admits it to himself.” she said as we walked through the front doors and made our way home.

“Yeah well, I have my moments but don’t think for a second that you aren’t important to me either Mands. You are my best friend and I will never forget that, you have been there for me in good times and in bad. It just makes sense for you to be here for me with all of this too.” she just hugged me and we walked together in silence, I said goodbye to her as I made my way inside of the house and threw my backpack in my room before going downstairs and sitting on the couch turning the television on. My shift at the Kash and Grab didn’t start for a lot of hours so I was able to just relax before I had to go to the store, Fiona came from upstairs and found me fast asleep on the couch “Hey Ian.” she said gently shaking my shoulder to get me up.

I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock, “Hey Fi, how long have I been asleep for?” I asked her, she sat next to me and answered, “About a few hours. I came in from work and I saw you lying peacefully on the couch so I decided to let you sleep considering you seem so tired lately and everything.” running a hand through my hair, “Well I appreciate you letting me sleep but I think I overslept because I’m late, and I need to get to work.” I spit out sitting up and heading upstairs to grab a jacket before I came back and gave her a quick hug, “Alright well don’t work hard, we don’t want you falling asleep at school huh.” she said smiling at me. I waved goodbye and headed to work. When I arrived, Linda and Kash were over by security cameras having an argument and looking at the video tapes. As soon as his foot stepped in the door they turned and looked at me, “You’re late.” Linda said, “Yeah sorry about that I overslept and my sister had to wake me up.” I explained, Linda beckoned me over while I asked, “So what’s going on guys?” Linda gave me a stern look and answered, “How about I show you instead. Here is the footage in the tapes from the other day and I’ll just press play, What I see is my husband getting fucked in the ass by a 15 year old!” “Care to explain? Either one of you?” Linda added sternly. Kash and I looked at each other really having nothing to say about the situation.

Linda sighed and said, “I want another baby.” Kash looked up at her in shock and stuttered “Huh?” Linda sighed and basically spelled it out for him, “You can keep your little boy toy as long as I get another child but you can’t touch him until I am pregnant. Got it??” Kash looked at me and I just shrugged. ‘Looks like Mickey and I are going to be spending a lot more time together’ I thought. “Okay fine.” Kash agreed. Linda nodded, “Good. Now get back to work.” I nodded and made my way over the counter while Kash went to the storage room to start stocking more of the shelves. Work that day had been very awkward and strange considering that their secret was out and now Kash had nowhere to hide and runaway, which also meant that Kash and I aren’t going to be doing anything together for awhile or if forever. I’m kind of getting sick of Kash and I think things are going much better with Mickey and I instead of Kash it’s not really very much fun with him anymore.

I was the last one out of the store because Linda decided that her and Kash needed to have a little talk about what happened which meant that Kash had a lot of explaining to do which would end in a lot of yelling so I decided to get out of there as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	5. Monica Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a Saturday afternoon and so Fiona, Jimmy, Ethel, Jonah, Veronica, Lip, Liam, Carl and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Debbie was with Sheila’s.

** Ian’s POV **

It was a Saturday afternoon and so Fiona, Jimmy, Ethel, Jonah, Veronica, Lip, Liam, Carl and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Debbie was with Sheila’s. The front door opened and Debbie walked through it like a statue, Fiona looked at her and asked, “Debs? Honey what happened?” Lip said, “What dad have one to many again?” I butted in and said, “You just gotta ignore him when he’s like that Debs.”

she looked on the verge of tears before she replied, “Why you always gotta blame dad first?” Fiona said, “Well who else is there?” Debs just answered, “She’s over at Sheila’s” Jimmy asked, “Who?” looking at Fiona, Debs answered him instead, “Monica.” everyone’s faces turned blank while V looked at Fiona, while Jimmy asked, “Who the hell is Monica?” and Lip answered, “Our mother.”

I stood up fast and said, “I’m going to work.” and walked out of the house with Fiona shouting after me, “Ian come on wait.” and I ran out of the house and headed for the Milkovich's house I knocked on their door once it didn’t work so I knocked on it again and Mickey opened it saying “What the fuck!” with a cigarette in his mouth, I looked at him with pleading eyes and answered, “I need to see you” and he answered, “Not a good time.” with his dad’s voice distant in the background yelling ‘who left the fucking laundry on my pullup bar.’

I looked around before replying, “I don’t know where else to go.” Mickey took out the cigarette and gave me that fond look questioning, “I thought you were working today?” “Linda’s gonna have my ass, I’m supposed to be there now.” I panted out. He answered, “I’ll meet you there in 20” and closed the door on me. 

When I got to Kash and Grab I waited for Mickey before going into the fridge, we stripped off our clothes and I got behind Mickey and started slowly pushing into him before I picked up speed, he put his hands on one of the bars to keep himself sturdy I put my hand on top of his to get a better grip.

I hear the door to the fridge open and find Kash standing in the doorway with a face of pure hatred and betrayal, I look at him with my mouth wide open and stop fucking Mickey who also turns around to see Kash standing there, “Fuck! Shit.” Mickey said before putting on his pants, pushing Kash out of the way and making his way out the front door.

Kash just stood there looking at me while I put my pants and shirt back on and made my way out of the fridge to start stocking fruits and vegetables. I looked at Kash and than walked passed him while he was putting away avocados and other things.

**Mickey’s POV**

I opened the door open and walked in and the first thing I said to Kash was, “Fucking right you keep ur mouth shut.” and Kash looks up with the face of anger while I go over to the snickers and grab one of them and says, “You better keep it shut, You here me?” while Kash walks behind the counter and says, “Put the candy back Mickey” a defeated look on his face, I instead decided to open it and take a bite out of it, smiling at Kash, “Yum, it’s sweet. I like them sweet” I says while Kash turns around and grabs something as I add, “So do you huh?” with Kash’s back still towards me,

Kash says while he turns around, “Put it back now” and points a gun at me, he fires one shot hitting a can of tomato sauce, I turn around and say, “Fuck.” with this worried look on my face, he fires another one into a bag of popcorn while I ducked my head away from the shots. Gallagher comes out of the back room and asks, “Kash, what are you doing.” while I said, “It’s a fucking snickers bar."

looking at Kash who moves the gun and shoots me right in the leg, I shouted “Fuck” as I fell back and landed on the floor. Ian starts yelling swears looking around not knowing what to do, he decides to come over to me and put his hand on my leg to try and stop the bleeding, next thing I know the cops are here and I’m on my way to juvie because there is no way I’m telling anybody that I am fucking gay. 

**Ian’s POV**

I grabbed my jacket and started running down the street heading towards Sheila’s, when I got there Lip was sitting on the steps to her porch taking a hit from the cigarette. “I thought you were at work?” he asked as I sat down next to him catching my breath saying, “There was a shooting. Mickey and Kash” Lip looked at me and said, “Holy shit Mickey shot Kash?” I responded “Kash shot Mickey” “What?” “In the leg he’s fine.” I added taking a hit from the cigarette. “Just wanted to get out of there before the cops got there. What I’d miss from mom?” Lip replied, “Well you know how dad’s a total fucking asshole?” “Yea” “Well turns out he’s the good one.” Lip added.

We went back inside to find Monica and Frank yelling at each other and how Frank sucked her bak in for money. Lip stopped and said, “Wait? You brought her back here,” Frank looked at him and sat down while Monica turned to me as I was standing by the door and said, “Oh Ian.” before Lip interrupted asking, “You knew where she was this whole time?” while Bob interrupted saying, “Okay look. This little reunion was bound to happen sooner or later anyway, we were thinking about coming around to talk to you about something else.” directly talking to Frank while Monica tried to stop her saying, “Not now.” but Bob was persistent and just countered saying “Yes now!” and added, “Moni and I want to take Liam to live with us.”

at this point Fiona stood up from the chair and yelled, “What?” and Frank added, “Over my dead body.” Bob came up with a compromise, “How about Moni signs whatever the hell it is you need we get Liam.” Frank gave up saying, “Done.” while Fiona said, “No fucking way you can’t have Liam.” 

Monica said, “Berta and I want to start a family of our own.” and Fiona countered, “Well how about you finish this one first,” while Debbie pleaded, “There taking Liam?” Fiona said, “No” while Monica said, “Yes” at the same time.

While Lip said, “No one is nobody anywhere.” Fiona walked up to her and said, “You don’t get to abandon your kids, and show up one day to take your pick of the litter.” then Frank stood up saying, “Now that’s not fair your mother made mistakes but she’s here now that’s gotta count for something.” Fiona attacked, “Shut up Frank!” he sat down while she added, “This isn’t about you.” and looked at Monica saying,

“This is about you. This is about what you didn’t do. It’s about what I did and you know what I did a fucking great job: Debbie’s class president she’s on the debate team for nationals, and Lip is top of his class, he’s set the curve. Ian was promoted in ROTC and tested out of English and Carl made something blow up for his science fair and you know they did it all no thanks to you because you weren’t here” she finished her rant and all Monica could say was, “And I appreciate that Fiona but I’m here now and Liam belongs with me.”

she said breaking out into tears, Fiona couldn’t believe and yelled, “He doesn’t even know who you are.” she countered, “I’m his mother.” Fiona shot back, “You’re my mother too.” letting the tears fall down her face, and Monica looked at her with the exact same expression on her face we all just looked at them with blank faces not knowing what to do in this situation,

Monica finally said, “Maybe I’ll never be able to make things right with you but there is still time with Liam, and Debbie and Carl I’m so sorry if I hurt you, please I love you so much, please let me be your mom again. Please.” Debbie and Carl did something I’d never suspect that they would do and gave her a hug, while I had tears in my eyes I couldn’t stand to look at them forgiving her like nothing happened, Lip just looked at them in horror and Fiona walked past us in disbelief grabbing her coat and said,

“You know what, you’re right you are their mother and you’re here now so I’m done, I’m done with the school, and the bills and the clinics, I’m done.” she said. I looked at her in disbelief like this wasn’t actually happening she looked back at me “Their all yours now mom, good luck.” she added and put the keys on Sheila’s table before leaving. 

A few days later I went to school to try and escape from the torture that was my mother and was able to be with my best friend Mandy so at school we sat on top of a picnic table and passed a cigarette between each other, “How’s Mickey doing?” “They still have him at the jail ward in county”

“Have you been over to visit him?” Mandy shook her head because of the way that the guards pat people down so Mandy changed the subject and asked, “How’s Kash” I rolled my eyes, “A couple of neighborhood watch ladies came by the store and offered to throw him a parade” “Huh, well Kash better move his family back to Baghdad before Mickey gets out” I said, “He’s from Evanston”

“That won’t be nearly far enough.” After school I was in the car with Lip and I was just staring out the window biting my nails before he asked, “Are you doing okay?” “Alot going on.” he nodded, “Yeah, It’s weird having Monica back” “Yeah that too.” he looked at me with raised eyebrows and said, “What something else?” I faced him and said, “It’s kinda hard to explain.”

“Try me.” he challenged, so I explained, “Mickey’s gay and were doing it, and Kash shot Mickey because of me and Mickey would rather go to juvie that admit that he is gay, so I’m doing both Kash and Mickey well not so much Kash lately but when Kash and me were hot and heavy Linda found out about it and is blackmailing Kash into having another kid.”

I finished, he looked at me and said, “Holy shit.” “I think I’m going to go see him today.” Lip is like “What Kash?” I shook my head, “No Mickey, he’s in jail awaiting sentencing.” Lip nodded, “Okay. Then.” So we headed home and then I took a bus and headed to juvie were Mickey was being held. I saw Mickey coming out on crutches with his leg wrapped in a bandage,

“Thanks for putting money in my commissary account they’re low on smokes.” I corrected him and said, “Not me Kash, I told him that you might still press charges.” he smiled at me while he looked me up and down and said, “Thanks” I asked, “How long?” he looked and said, “I don’t know supposed to be a year right, maybe only a couple of months if I don’t do anything stupid.” I asked, “Like what?” “Like stab that fat fucking Mick who keeps trying to steal my jello.”

at this point he was yelling on the other side of the jail. Who answered him back staying it wasn’t him. I did something bold and said “I miss you.” and true to Mickey style he said, “you say it again I’ll rip your tongue out of your head.” I just smiled, before I even moved my hand that much he said, “Take your hand of the glass,” we said our goodbyes and I made my way back home to the Gallagher house to deal with all the bullshit that’s going around there especially Monica. 

After a disaster dinner I found out that Frank Gallagher is not actually my father but a close relative that means that it is most likely one of his brothers, but it honestly didn’t really matter to me because I will always be family to them and I will always love them and think that they are siblings that I have known my whole life and Frank is basically just my uncle.

Monica and Bob were getting ready to leave and take Liam with them so the Gallagher siblings stood outside with our coats on as we watched as Bob packed up the truck to get ready to go, Monica had tears in her eyes and looked at every single one of us, Fiona was standing in front of all of us and as Monica made her way over to us we didn’t really know what to expect she stood there in front of us gave Liam a kiss on the cheek before handing him over to Fiona,

Fiona looked back and forth between Liam and Monica as she took him like this was a surprise for all of us, Monica looked at us and started crying as she walked away from us and headed towards Bob going to disappear once again where we will never be able to find her until she shows up out of the blue again in the near future. “Mom.” Fiona said, causing Monica to turn around, she just nodded in thanks and let Monica continue to walk away

  
  



	6. Mickey Gets Out Of Juvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day that Mickey was getting out of Juvie so I offered to go with Mandy and pick him up so that she didn’t have to deal with him on her own, I got dressed and made my way downstairs to the normal crazy busy Gallagher house, everybody was running around trying to get their things together.

**Ian’s POV**

Today was the day that Mickey was getting out of Juvie so I offered to go with Mandy and pick him up so that she didn’t have to deal with him on her own, I got dressed and made my way downstairs to the normal crazy busy Gallagher house, everybody was running around trying to get their things together. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin and sat at the table with the rest of the Gallaghers, “Alright Gallaghers what’s on the agenda for the day?” Fiona asked, running around trying to get Liam ready for the day while the other Gallaghers managed to get themselves ready, “Well, I’m going over to Sheila’s to help her bake, and I can take Liam with me if you want Fi.” Debs said, grabbing breakfast and some coffee. “okay, that’d be great thanks Debs.” Fiona replied. “I’m going with Mandy to pick up Mick from juvie because she asked me too.” I said, putting my cup in the sink, “Okay. just be careful okay.” Fiona said to me as I made my way out the front door. I nodded and left making my way over to the Milkovich’s house, I knocked on the door and it opened to Mandy. “Hey Ian, you ready to go pick up Mick?” she asked shutting the door behind her as we made our way to the bus stop, “As ready as I’ll ever be considering he is getting out of juvie today which means he will end up reeking havoc on everybody whenever he gets the chance.” I replied to her, getting on the bus and sitting down next to each other getting ready for the long bus ride. She laughed and nodded, “I guess that makes perfect sense considering Mickey pisses everybody off on a daily basis.” I smiled and nodded, “Yep. That’s Mick for ya.” 

When we arrived we got off the bus and waited for Mickey. We saw the guard open the door and Mickey walked out in his raggy ass clothes with his sweatshirt on his back and a paper bag in his hand. Mandy said, “Here he comes. You know you didn’t have to come with me” she looked at me I looked forward and answered, “Bad neighborhood.” “We live in a bad neighborhood.” she looked at me. “Yeah, but we’re related to bad people in our bad neighborhood.” I countered, looking back at her. Mickey walked up saying, “What the hell he doing here.” “Hey Mick” i said, Mandy added, “Thought I needed protection.” he smirked saying, “Oh yeah, trust me you may think you know my sister but you don’t know my sister till you fought my sister. She be protecting your ass” hugging Mandy, “You smell like barbeque sauce.” he grabbed Mandy’s nipple saying, “Smell like what.” Mandy retaliated saying, “What did dad tell you.” pushing her hand onto his head, “Ow Fuck the police.” “No, no more titty twisters now that I’m a C cup.” she said pushing him away. Mickey pats down his hair and answers, “C cup? bitch you wish.” I just looked him up and down as he shouted to the guards, “Ay, fuck you fuck you and especially fuck you.” pointing at each guard and flipping them off. I shake my hand and grab his shoulder turning, “Alright jesus let’s get out of here before they throw you back in.” Mickey looks at me with disgust and removed my hand from his shoulder but kept the other one around Mandy and we walked home. 

Later that night Mick and I walked to the old baseball field that we used to play little league on when we were younger, “hot as balls tonight.” he said, “So I’m taking geometry, algebra 2, trigonometry, chemistry.” Mickey looked at me and asked, “During the summer?” “Well, I’m trying to get into West Point.” “If you want the army to give you a fucking gun all you gotta do is enlist, recruiting stations like 2 blocks that way.” he said as we walked into one of the old dugouts. “But I want to be an officer.” “want to be an officer huh, don’t officers get shot first?” Mickey through his bag on the bench and took out a pocket knife and a beer. “Shotgun.” He poked the beer with the knife and put it to his mouth while he opened the top and started chugging, he motioned me with his finger to move in closer and got as close to me as possible before giving me the beer to start chugging it also. I downed the rest of it while he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, when I finished it I had to cough and breathe out for air. Mickey looked me up and down while I looked at him and said, “So make a lot of friends on the inside.” and he cut me off saying, “You wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me.” I looked him in the eyes and smiled before with both started removing our pants, like our lives depended on it as soon as it was possible I got inside of Mickey because I have been waiting for him for so long, so being able to be inside of him again was such a great feeling that I never really want to live without, I just hate the fact that we are doing this in secret.

**Mickey’s POV** **   
** When Gallagher finished fucking me he pulled out and we both put our pants on with me panting out, “I’ve always wanted to do that here.” laughing at the end “You remember back at that Little League Commission who kicked me off my baseball team for pissing on first base.” “I remember.” “You heard about that?” “I was playing second.” Ian said grabbing the bar above the dugout starting to do pull ups while I grabbed another beer and opened it, “Tough guy huh.” so I switched with him and jumped up while he took a swig of beer and started flipping the knife around, “Wanna sneak into the Sox game tomorrow?” Gallagher asked me, I lit the cigarette and said, “Nah man, I gotta get me a job if I don’t do it in two weeks my probation skanks gonna do it for me and I’m gonna end up losing a fucking limb at the meatpacking plant.” “Maybe she’ll find you something better.” “she aint gonna find fuck off with that even have a threaten this Mookie knows from high school to give me a job at tar and roots.”

“Maybe you could head up that Malcom X you know take some vocational training,” I looked at him and said, “Why the fuck we talking about Community College right now? Jesus Christ you want to squirt a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?” I finished burping before taking another swig of beer. Ian looked up at the roof of the dugout thinking of Ideas of what I could possibly do for a job, “I could talk to Linda.” Ian suggested, I scratched the top of my head and said, “I’m sorry you want me to work at the place where I got shot?” “Redemption tale.” “What would I be doing?” “Helping” is all I got, “I ain’t cleaning up after people” he smiled, “It’s a pretty clean store Mickey.” I suggested, “What about security? You know scary people like me opening the store trying to steal shit.” “Stealing been down since your shooting.” I give up taking a swig of beer I said, “Do whatever you want man, you brought it up.” “Alright.” is all he said. “You ready to go again or do you need some time fire-crotch.” I said smirking at him, he smiled and turned me around using my shoulder so I was facing the baseball field. 

Surprisingly Linda hired me so thanks to Ian for whatever fucking persuasion he was able to give her to make that happen, So the week after was my first day working at the shop. The store was fairly quiet except for a few kids, It was also Summertime so Lip and Kevin were at the store grabbing things for their little side business that they like to do over the summer to make extra cash off of little kids, which probably also means selling them joints but hide it to make it look like they are just selling ice cream and candy shit like that. Ian was sitting behind the counter and I was reading a magazine when Linda said something over the walkie that I wasn’t really paying much attention too, I looked up at the security cameras, “And tell Mickey if a packet of gun goes missing he is out of here, oh and tell your consumer buddies that I’m keeping tabs on how many cases they are moving so don’t get cute. I know my inventory.” Linda said as I looked behind me at the kids who were trying so hard to make it look sneaky but in reality I could really tell what they were doing, Lip came from the back and said, “We’re taking 6 cases of beer Linda.” I didn’t look up from the magazine all I said, “You two can put that back or I can crack your skulls on the pavement.” they put it back and left the store, Lip asked, “Can you and sergeant slaughter over here help me out with some cases of pop?” “yep” is all Ian said and we walked to the back of the store to carry whatever they needed help with. Ian and I had a little talk about his whole plan into getting into West Point and how he and Lip have been working on his geometry and shit because it’s apparently needed for the army somehow. 

Frank came up from the back of the store with a bunch of groceries in his hand, saying to Ian, “Put this on Dottie Coronis’ account.” to which he answered, “We don’t have accounts Frank.” “I’m just the errand boy. I gave my last cash to Fiona. Dottie’s dying you know where her house is.” all Ian said was, “19.06” Frank pleaded, “She’s in trouble, she’s gonna die next week. When that happens, take it out of her estate,” and he tried to walk out but I stepped in front of him and said, “Hey Frank, let’s check your pockets again, maybe you overlooked something.” “You work here now.” he said surprised, “Trial basis.” we had a stare down contest before he raised his eyebrows and said, “You know what Mick you may be...look at that, that should cover it.” he said placing it on the counter in front of Ian, and added, “Hey, have a great sabbatical from your incarceration.” “that the kind of leadership you plan on bringing to the army?” “Said last night’s bottom.” Ian had that stupid smile on his face as he opened the cash register and put Frank’s money in it. “Whatever. Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch.” I finished. 

During the past few months the store has been relatively slow, We decided to lock the front door and have a quick little fuck. We didn’t here the back door open with Frank walking in, Frank opened the fridge to grab a pack of beers and saw Ian’s bare ass saying, “Hello boys.” smiling. We both turned around with wide opened mouth and we just stared at Frank. “Front door was locked so I came in the back no pun intended. But you might want to check the locks.” he added and left, we both hurried and put our pants back on before making our way out of the fridge. “Umm, I see that you’re preoccupied so why don’t we put this little loan on my tab?” he said as we closed the door behind us with Ian staring at a wall and me giving Frank the death stare of all death stares. “As you were, sailors.” he saluted and left the store. I began pacing back and forth rubbing my lip in between my thumb before I came up with an idea, “We gotta kill him.” I said as I heard a knock on the door, “Fuck off.” Ian rolled his eyes at me as I explained more. “Look nobody will miss Frank anyway, we shoot him in the head, dump him in the river.” Ian countered, “he has a lousy short-term memory probably already forgotten,” “Can’t chance that.” “I’ll talk to him.” ian added, “Cut his hands off, pull his teeth he can’t even be identified.” “You stay here and watch the store I’ll take care of it.” Ian said, at this point I was in the process of taking off my security jacket. “My uncle works at the foundry they’ll dump the teeth into the chrome plating vat than it’s done.” Ian rubbed his forehead before looking at me, “Mickey you need this job for your probation.” “No what I need is to take care of Frank and his big mouth. Stay here. This won’t take long.” I said and unlocked and left the store.

**Ian’s POV**

After work was over I headed to Sheila’s where I know that Frank would be and tried to warn him, “Jack Daniels and orange juice mix better than I would have imagined.” Frank said as I walked to the porch, “Mickey’s upset, he thinks you’re gonna tell people what you saw,” I said, Frank ignored me and said, “Take this in to your grandmother.” handing me the bag of groceries “You’re serious? Keep the money, I’ll pay Linda back myself.” “You don’t want to go in I don’t blame you just lean it against the door and ring the bell. Ding Dong ditch it.” he answered walking down the steps and out the front gate door. I stood there and watched him go than I looked down at the bag and decided to leave it at the doorstep.

**Mickey’s POV**

I went to my house and opened the fridge while I asked my brothers, “You guys have plans today?” “Was gonna drop a Cialis and stroke it.” “I need help killing somebody.” I said grabbing a beer. “Somebody we care about?” “No” “knife, gun or tire iron?” “Gun’s safest.” Colin said, “Not with today’s forensics”I threw my hands up “Fine a knife.” “It’s a lot of blood flow.” Colin added, “One job left behind, there’s life in the joint,” I gave up, “Why don’t you tell me John Wayne Gacy.” “Kidnap and strangle,” “Perfect.” I finished, they got up and we left. I headed to the Alibi the place where Frank always is, opened the door and made our way over to Kevin who was behind the counter serving beers and shit, Kev said, “What’s happening boys?” “You seen Frank?” Kev answered, “Frank who?” “Don’t give me Frank fucking who, how many people come in here named Frank.” “Hey don’t get salty sweetie, There’s Frank Stitson, substitute math teacher loves Sudoku, there’s Frank Salmon, who comes in on Thursdays with his softball buddies and there’s Frank Migneault retired air traffic controller, playing pool.” “Frank Gallagher.” I said, Kev said to me, “Check the Rusty Hammer .

They got a happy hour breakfast 9 to 11. He’s a bargain drinker.” leaning against the counter, I looked at him and we left. Next house I checked was the good old Gallgher house considering that they were all related to the cheap son of a bitch. I knocked on the door and Fiona opened it. “Frank here?” “No.” she said with this annoyed look on her face, “When’s he is going to be back?” “For as long as I’ve been alive, I haven’t known the answer to that question.” “Fuck” I said, looking around their house. Fiona opened the door and I left.  That night the brothers and I sat outside of the Alibi to see if Frank would come out of hiding, Iggy asked, “Why we killing him again?” I looked out the window and answered, “He raped a girl.” Colin asked, “Statutory or catch and release?” and added, “Shit, he’s locking up. No Frank.” So I threw the cigarette out the car turned on the engine and said, “Shit.” before putting the car in drive.

**Ian’s POV**

The next day I was sitting on Sheila’s porch waiting for Frank to come out of the house, he opened the door saying, “I don’t have any money.” I tried to give him advice, “You gotta lie low, Frank.” “Mothers laying down a lot of pain, I got her pain pills.” he pointed to the bag that was hanging off of his shoulders, I caught up to him and started walking next to him saying, “Mickey thinks you’re gonna tell everybody about what you saw.” Frank looked at me and lightly pushed my shoulders before saying, “Men have always had men. Da Vinci, Abe Lincoln, the guy from Hogan’s Heroes choose a gender and find someone to who wants to fuck preferably for free.” “Mickey wants to kill you. I don’t want him to go to juvie.” I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me. “Hey. This is bad, Frank.” “What’s happening to my mother is bad. Very, very bad. Dying is bad. Try to avoid it, son.” Frank said and walked away, I just sighed and looked at him as he left. I headed back to the store and sat on a crate and waited to see what would happen, Mickey came coming through and stood right in front of me, “Where is he?” I stared at his dick before looking up at him saying, “I have no idea.” MIckey just got straight to the point, “He’s had 24 hours to run his mouth already. Where is he?” “He won’t” I said grabbing a cigarette and standing up looking at him, and walking into the store.

“ If my dad finds out about this, he will kill me himself. I’ve been to 16 bars, the homeless shelter, shantytown, under the ‘L’, your house, batty Sheila. Where the fuck is he!” he yelled hitting me in the back. I turned around and practically yelled, “I don’t know.” he yelled back, “Bullshit! You warned him.” and he walked away, “I hate him more than you do.” “I ain’t stealing this. This is less than what I’m owed for my hours this week. I’m done.” he gestured to the store and me saying, “done, done.” 

“Frank’s walked in on Fiona and all of her boyfriends, walked in on Lip and his girls. We got nothing to be ashamed of.” Mickey got in my face and said, “What fucking world do you live in?” “You can’t-- you can’t-- You know, I don’t want you to--.” Mickey backed away, “What did I just say to you? Done is done. What do you think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here. You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me. Sorry I gotta go kill your dad, but I’m doing a lot of people a favor. Including you.” he added as he left the Kash and Grab. I stood and watched him go.

**Mickey’s POV**

I was sitting in my kitchen when Iggy watched in saying “Frank’s at the Alibi.” I got up saying, “I got this.” “We got your back.” Iggy countered, I answered, “I know you do, but I got it.” Colin stood up, “I hate rapists too.” “Okay, get the next one.” but they weren’t taking no for an answer, “We’re coming.” “Grab a mask.” Iggy said, as Colin tossed one to me. We waited outside the Alibi for Frank to come, and catch him off guard and grab him when he least expected it. “Run up a couple of blocks. I’m gonna come from him behind. We’ll catch him in the alley and get it done.” I said to them loading a gun putting on masks before getting out of the car,

I kept a safe distance away from Frank when I heard police sirens so I stopped following Frank and took off the mask shaking my head before going over to the trash can throwing away the mask, debating whether or not but I heard the sirens became louder and louder so as soon as I saw the police cars I looked back to where Frank and then I rubbed my face before throwing the gun away and letting out a big sigh and starting walking over to the officers. “Hey, officer. Oink, oink.” I said before punching the officer right across their face, as soon as that happened 3 other officers came and grabbed me by the arms to keep me from going after anyone else and threw me to the ground. “Does this violate my probation?” I asked smiling at them. 

**Ian’s POV**

I came down the stairs when I heard yelling coming from Fiona and Lip. Lip was part up the stairs when he said, “I lose.” Fiona said, “You’re lucky for a loser. Mr.Healy got you into another school.” “Yeah, I’m not going.” “You are.” “No, I’m not.” Jimmy intervened, “Guys, guys, calm down.” Fiona wasn’t in the mood right now so she said, “Hey, Jimmy, butt the fuck out.” “You are finishing highschool.” Lip countered, “I’ve done a year more than you.” Fiona wasn’t having it, “This isn't about me.” “So you want ne to bust my ass...get a diploma and a high paying job so I can buy you all houses while you lay around doing fuck at all?” Carl stupidly said, “I’m down for that.” Lip continued, “Why is that on me, huh?” “Because I’ve done all right on some tests?” It was silent for a bit before he added,

“No. I’ll pull my weight, but I’m not gonna be the fucking golden goose!” he finished, and at this point Fiona didn’t know what to do so she gave him an ultimatum “School or out.” she said with a stern look on her face. Lip looked at her surprised saying, “What?” Fiona explained “My job is to keep this house going. Busting my ass for you, working eight jobs...making meals, keeping everything straight. Your job is school. School or leave.” she finished we all just sat by and watched as the little exchange happened because we didn’t know what else to do. Lip didn’t say anything he just went up the stairs without another word.

I walked down the rest of the way while Fiona walked past everybody and headed into the kitchen. I lightly tapped Debs and Carl on the back as we headed to go eat dinner. Lip came back downstairs carrying a bag filled with clothes which only meant one thing, he was leaving. Fiona asked, “What are you doing?” he just answered, “Well I’m not going back to school so I guess it means I’m leaving.” Carl went past me and Fiona after Lip while I placed my hands on Debbie’s shoulders and Fiona stood there and looked back at us with this look of hurt in her eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	7. Monica Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, I came walking down the stairs asking, “Are my camo pants still in the dryer?” when I saw Monica, Fiona, Frank, Debbie and Liam in the kitchen, “Ian.” Monica said, smiling while bouncing Liam up and down on her hip. I finished walking down saying, “What the hell is she doing here.” Frank said, “I asked your mother to come home,” I went to grab the pot of coffee and pour it in my cup making a snarky remark, “Oh you live here now too?”

**Ian’s POV**

The next morning, I came walking down the stairs asking, “Are my camo pants still in the dryer?” when I saw Monica, Fiona, Frank, Debbie and Liam in the kitchen, “Ian.” Monica said, smiling while bouncing Liam up and down on her hip. I finished walking down saying, “What the hell is she doing here.” Frank said, “I asked your mother to come home,” I went to grab the pot of coffee and pour it in my cup making a snarky remark, “Oh you live here now too?” “I made breakfast.” I rolled my eyes, “No, thanks.” “Your mom spent a lot of time making that breakfast, sit down and eat it.” “This is bullshit.” I said, Fiona looked at me as I walked out the back door saying, “Ian, wait.” I left the house and met up with Mandy as we headed to school.

"My Mom showed up today. She just came out of nowhere.” “She staying?” she asked, “Never does.” “Lip playing hooky today?” “Yeah, He dropped out of school, so Fiona gave him the boot. I think he’s staying with Karen. See, Karen’s like cancer you know. You kill it in one spot, it pops up in another.” Mandy was awfully quiet so I asked, “You okay?” “yeah.” “How’s Mickey holding up in juvie?” “Called me a fuck-twat, so he seems okay.” “You should visit him.” “He’s a little pissed at me for something. He thinks I pussied out.” “Did ya.” “Kind of” We walked with each other,

“You’re lucky your mom’s dead.” “Yeah.” When I got home the house was quiet so I went upstairs and did my homework before going to bed, I was sleeping peacefully when I was woken up by this loud noise coming from downstairs so I walk down the stairs and see Monica and Frank along with a bunch of other people listening to music at full volume so I go over and turn it off saying, “I want to do something with my life. So shut the fuck up and let me sleep.” Frank walked over and pushed me saying, “Do not talk to your mother like that, you little fucker.” I retaliated and pushed him back, Monica than grabbed Frank and slapped him across the cheek saying,

“Apologize to him.” “What?” she repeated again, “Apologize.” Fiona and I just looked at them shocked, “Uh, sorry.” Frank said, we all turned when we heard Debbie say from the stairs, “What’s going on?” Fiona just said, “Grab earplugs and go back to bed Debs.” Monica gave me a beer and I headed back upstairs. 

When I got home from work Monica and Frank were trying to play the happy couple that we never had the pleasure of growing up with. “Hi sweetie, I made some cookies.” I just walked right past them and said, “Oh so now we’re like square for you abandoning us and everything.” “Hey” Frank said, “Are you coming with us to Carl’s game?” she asked me, “Yeah, I’m going to Carl’s game, I always go to Carl’s games cuz I actually give a shit.” trying to walk out the back door before Frank said, “Ian Clayton Gallagher, I told you do not talk to your mother like that.”

I looked at him with this unbelievable look on my face and said, “You haven’t even claimed your mom’s body from the morgue and you want to tell me how to treat mine?” I grabbed a cookie while Frank walked away, “He’s got a point. Your dad told me about the kid in the store. It must be sad having someone you care about in jail. But you should never feel ashamed about what and who you are.” “I’m not.” I said, trying to walk away from her, “When I was with Roberta, I was proud. It wasn’t a perfect relationship, but we were never ashamed.” she finished, “Maybe you should have been.” “So how about after Carl’s game I take you out cheer you up.”

“Maybe.” is all I said before going upstairs. We went to Carl’s game later, we had the signs that Fiona made us and we were cheering him on. Lip showed up and everybody was super happy. He turned to Fiona and said, “I’m off the boat for a fucking minute and there’s a fucking mutiny.” Fiona said, “Yeah, no one told you to get out of the boat.” than Lip and Fiona began arguing and I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Later that night Monica somehow convinced me to go out with her and it honestly makes me feel kind of awkward that I’m going out with my mom. “Me and Bob used to come here.” “It’s a great mix of gay, lesbian, bi and cool breeders.” I gave her my honest feelings, “It’s, uh… It’s a little weird being out with you.” she just said, “No shame baby.” “See? But don’t even think about coming out at school.” Someone in that neighborhood will knife you for sure.” I asked, “Think I’ll get carded?”

“No, you’re the bread and butter here. They need fresh meat to keep the old guys coming in.” “Ooh. three o’clock, that guy is totally checking you out.” she said. This old guy had a drink in his hand and he looked old enough to be my grandfather, “you’re kidding right?” “Nine o’clock” another guy younger, better looking but still all I could think about was Mickey. “That kind of takes your mind off the kid in juvie, right?” I told her the truth, “He’s in there because of me.” she looked at me and grabbed my shoulders and gave me a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry you’re hurting, baby.” I looked back at her and didn’t say anything, “wanna dance?” I nodded my head, “Okay, okay.” and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor and just had a great time.

Monica and I came through the back door carrying some beers and we saw all the people sitting in our kitchen and I didn’t even think twice, than I saw Frank was with Estefania. Monica asked, “Who’s this?”

“That is Jimmy’s wife.” “Oh the Brazilian.” Monica said. I saw Carl try and grab Frank’s big and slapped him upside the head, “Hey, what are you doing?” we were about to have when Fiona came down saying, “this is not okay.” “Aw, come on!” “Oh.. Fi!” Frank and Monica said. Fiona went over and changed the song saying, “Now it is!” smiling. I took a hit from Frank’s bog as Monica said to me

“Dance with your mother.” so I did, and we all had a great time. The front door opened and V and Kev walked in, “Why the hell weren’t we invited?” she asked, Frank said, “Oh, ho!” Kev walked in and headed to the kitchen saying, “Vodka, lemonade, blender.”

The next morning I walked downstairs and headed to the fridge to get something to drink and I saw Frank and Monica at the table making blunts and sitting with ashes, I turned to them and said, “Breakfast of Champions, I see.” right than, Terry Milkovich burst through the door yelling “Gallagher!!”

we all jumped and Frank said, “I paid you! I paid you, Terry!” as he ran frantically around the kitchen and dove behind the counter. Terry knocked off the ashes from the table and turned to face me, before he came over and punched me right across the face and Monica yelled, “What the fuck Milkovich!”

While he shouted, “Get the fuck off me, you crazy bitch. This ain’t about you.” “Frank! What the hell did you do?” Monica yelled as Terry continued to pound my face in. Frank said, “Why is it always my fault?” Terry punched me as he said, “My little princess.” “Leave him alone.” Monica said as she held back his arms. Terry said, “My Mandy’s pregnant! And this little shit is going to pay!” I rolled over holding my blood ridden face with my hand. Frank being the person that he is said, “Attaboy.” 

I left for work early so no one hears me at the house, I’m walking down the street using my phone to try and get a hold of Mandy and so far it’s not working, “All right, Mandy, third try. I’m really bad at taking hints...so I’ll hit double digits if you don’t call me back.” “Look I need you to get your dad to back off.” I finished as I was walking right to the store, I saw that the window was broken.

I opened the door and the place was completely trashed, food thrown everywhere, things flipped upside down and the gat that kept this place close was bent forward. I told Linda and she called people to get boards so that we could board up the broken window while I tried to clean the store as much as possible, Lip came in the door saying, “Fuck. Hey, Those skinheads again?” while I restocked the stuff that was on the ground, “Mandy’s dad. Heard the news.” Lip asked, “You and Mickey?” “Mandy. Pregnant.” “Wow. Well congratulations. I didn’t know you switched teams.” I looked up smiling, “Or was it a late night, stuck it in the wrong Milkovich?” I turned to Lip, “He told Linda he’s gonna put my feet in that meat slicer, work his way up.”

“Linda call the cops?” “Think she wants the place firebombed?” Lip asked, “Mandy say whose it is?” lighting a cigarette I said defeated “Won’t call me back.” “Try checking the school.” Lip suggested, I sighed walking behind the counter, “Yeah, Linda assured me if I leave the place how it is, I’m gonna be out of a job.” “And anyway she’s not gonna be there. She goes into hiding until her dad cools off.”

“Spider hole in Tikrit?” “Relatives on South Justine. I went by but her aunt wouldn’t let me in.” “How’s the homeless shelter?” “On the 14th floor of the Ritz, so not bad.” “I’m staying with Jimmy great view.” “Skyline?” “That too.” “Ah, right. Jimmy’s wife.” “Surprised you can still lift that arm.” Lip grabbed 2 boxes of smokes.

“It’s gonna come out of my pay.” “Relax.” he said, “I gotta go meet Jimmy. Try not to knock up any more chicks while I’m gone, all right?” he added smirking at me. “Jesus.” is all I said as I saw the cash he laid out on the counter. So I spent the rest of the day cleaning the store to the best as it could be before it was time to go home, and try and not get beaten by Terry Milkovich.

I was ducking behind our pool to make sure that I didn’t get caught off guard by Terry before running into the house and triple locking the door. “Hey sweetheart is everything okay?” “Mandy’s dad came looking for me at school.” “Are you alright?” “Managed to duck out before he saw me.” A few days later Lip and I decided to try and get Terry locked up so we decided to plant our Granny’s old gun because of all the things that she has done and frame Terry for all the murders and try and not to get caught by Terry himself.

“Where should we plant it?” I asked, looking around the Milkovich house, “Maybe beside all the others?” Lip said, I turned and saw all the guns sitting on their coffee table. “Jesus.” Lip gestered, so I grabbed the gun out of my pocket that was wrapped in a towel and gave it to Lip, “Like bringing a joint to a crack house.” he said, as he released the gun from the towel and place it on the table.

We heard the door open and to Terry Milkovich, he chased us through the house, Lip jumped out the window but I was trapped, So Mandy ended up coming to my rescue by pulling a gun out on her father and we found that the real reason on how she got pregnant it was because her dad would mistake Mandy as her mom when he drunk sometimes and would blackout and not remember anything. So we ended up having a fundraiser in order to get enough money to get Mandy and abortion.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the south side.
> 
> Love AA


	8. Ian's Relationship With Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was standing outside of a gay club trying to figure out if I should go in or not because it is something that I have never done before and I don’t think I would know where to start. I was about to walk away when someone said, “Hey hot stuff.” I turned around to see a bunch of guys about to walk in together, “What are you waiting for? You wanna go inside.”

** Ian’s POV **

I was standing outside of a gay club trying to figure out if I should go in or not because it is something that I have never done before and I don’t think I would know where to start. I was about to walk away when someone said, “Hey hot stuff.” I turned around to see a bunch of guys about to walk in together, “What are you waiting for? You wanna go inside.” he said pointing to the entrance, I went over to them, “Roger he’s with us.” the man said. “I like my men red, gonna call you ginger.” I ended up in his apartment naked, I guess I really do like older men, “It’s a sweet place you got.” “We have company kind all over the country.” “What do you do?” “Real estate. I live in Miami.”

“You mind if I uh sleep here for the night?” “Oh you don’t like it at home?” “Well one less problem for me, We can go round 3.” he said as we started to wrestle with each other. The next morning I left and went home to the monstrosity that I call my family but I love them none the less because they mean the world to me, It was Thanksgiving. So when I walked through the door Fiona was setting the table for everybody, she stopped me before I went upstairs “Where have you been?” “Out” i said,

“Did you come home last night?” she asked, I stopped on the stairs, “No.” “Even think to call?” I shrugged, “I’m here now. Wasn’t gonna miss a family holiday.” “Come here.” Fiona said, I looked at her before walking to her, she pulled me into a hug, “Happy Thanksgiving.” I hugged her back, she whispered in my ears, “That’s a nice hickey. Go wash up.” I pulled back and covered my neck smiling at her. I came back down and we all sat at the table while Kev brought out the Turkey, I sat next to Monica who looked at little pale asking, “You okay?” All I got was a nod, Frank said the grace and before I knew it the family was digging in and everyone was having a great time, Monica got up and said, “I’m gonna go wash my hands.”

“All right.” I said, and dug in, we were all enjoying each other’s company and the taste of the wonderful food that we are eating, All of a sudden we heard a noise and Fiona got up saying “What was that?” Kev was also out of his seat as they headed for the kitchen, we all put down our silverware and headed towards the noise. Kevin was the first person to see what had happened, “Holy fuck!” There Monica was with her wrists slit dripping blood everywhere on the kitchen floor. Fiona covered her mouth, Debbie gasped and overall everyone was just in shock, “Give me a phone. Give me a phone.” Fiona said turning to somebody, Jimmy went over to Monica to try and stop the blood from coming out even more while V said to Carl and Debbie, “Come on, guys. Upstairs. Upstairs.” and pulled them away from the situation I just stood by the washer looking at Monica not moving, while Fiona spoke into the phone, “There’s been an accident. 2119 North Wallace.

She’s bleeding badly. Yeah she’s awake.” Jimmy turned to Frank trying to get him to help and when he just stood there, I stepped in as Jimmy said, “Towels. Somebody get me a fucking towel.” So I grabbed a bunch from the drawer and handed them to him. I stood back up next to Fiona, as she wrapped her arms around me and we watch the scene in front of us unravel. Next thing I know we are all in the hospital waiting room, trying to hear results about Monica to see if she is still alive and if she is going to be okay. Debbie asked, “Why didn’t Frank come?” Fiona shook her head, “I don’t know, Debs.” answering honestly, “Holy fuck--” Jimmy butted in, “Dude, if you say that one more time..I’m gonna throw you in the oven with the turkey when we get home.” Kev apologized, “Okay, I’m sorry.” “You try Lip again?” “Yeah, I left a message.” We heard the doctor say, “Miss Gallagher?” and immediately Fiona stood up and headed towards her. The doctor said that she was stable and I said, “Thank God.”

After we heard the news we made our way back home before Jimmy said that Lip was already at the hospital because Karen was having her baby and it turns out that the baby was not Lip’s and he was really devastated so he left. When we got out of the car I carried Carl inside and brought him upstairs to put him to bed before going to bed myself to try and forget what happened tonight, None of us ended up being able to sleep I heard crying coming from Fiona’s room and saw Debbie and Carl in Fiona’s arms so I stood in the doorway Jimmy and I shared a look with each other as Fiona whispered comforting words into Debbie and Carl’s ears.

The next morning, I sat on the kitchen island with Liam while Fiona made breakfast. I saw Jimmy making his way down the stairs and heading towards Fiona, “You back to being a legal resident around here, Steve?” “Jimmy. His name’s Jimmy now.” “Steve was just an alias he used to lie to me about who he really was.” I smiled, “Ooh, not cool, Jimmy-Steve.” “Eggs.” she asked,

“To go.” I answered, “I changed my name because I was stealing cars. I didn’t want anyone to be able to track me down if things went south.” “It didn’t have anything to do with you.” he finished pointing out. “Yeah” is all I said putting ketchup on top of my eggs and smiling at him before leaving the house. Fiona said that she wanted to meet Jimmy’s family so they took us to this family dinner with Jimmy’s family at the most expensive restaurant as to try and bond with them and make things easier on Fiona and Jimmy and the whole family, so we all got fancied up and headed to the restaurant. We were sitting at the table with Jimmy’s family and Jimmy’s brothers were talking about their life goals when one of his brothers asked,

“He take you skiing yet?” “Uh, no. My only talent involving snow is knowing how to shovel the walk without disturbing my father sleeping on it.” I added with a smile, “And Carl’s pretty good at peeing in it as well.” causing Fiona and Jimmy to laugh, then started talking about some other girl that Jimmy had been with a while back while Carl sat at the table playing with a steak knife. “I was 17” Jimmy said, Fiona said, “Took a girlfriend to Europe in highschool?” “Dad offered a ticket.” and as his brother explained the story I looked over with a suspicious look when Jimmy’s mom finally said, “Chip, leave your brother alone.” when this man walked in and said,

“Well, sorry to be late, Whipple on a stage-four patient.” when I saw who it was my jaw dropped open, “So you are the mysterious Fiona.” Ned said, than his wife said, “And these are Fiona’s brothers Carl and Ian.” Ned looked at me like he was seeing a ghost from Christmas past. “Well, nice to meet you, Ian. Have we ordered?” I looked back at him before I said, “Excuse me. Bathroom.” and got up. I got to the bathroom and I needed to take a few breaths to get everything under control, the door opened and I heard a voice, “Hey.” Ned said, “Do they know you’re gay?” I said looking at him, “Heh. I’m not gay.” he countered, “Really?” I said tilting my head,

“What’s this then.” I said pointing to my neck. “Honestly? anything that walks, that’s me.” I just looked back into the mirror speechless before going back to have this wonderful and expensive dinner, when it was over we got in our car with the leftovers and headed home, Fiona unlocked the door and we all entered, “Want me to go pick up Liam?” Jimmy asked Fiona “V will be okay keeping him overnight.” “Great restaurant, Jimmy.

Check out this cool knife I stole.” Carl pointed out taking out the knife from his pants, “That’s going back.” Fiona said sternly taking out the leftovers, “Eh, they won’t miss it. They got tons of them.” Carl added stabbing an apple, “Give me that. Bed. Now.” Fiona answered, Carl added before going upstairs, “Hey, nobody touch my leftover lobster. I wanna put it in my cinnamon toaster waffles in the morning.” While Fiona was putting the food away I asked, “Hey, Fiona.”

“Hmm?” “Jimmy’s dad, Ned, he, uh-” but I stopped when I heard the toilet flush and just said, “Goodnight.” and headed upstairs. The next day as I was walking down the stairs I got a text from Dr. L reading, ‘Hey hot stuff. How about another round?’ I just ignored and walked into a gun battle between Jimmy and Carl and I walked past them when something hit the back of my neck, “Ow!” I said as I grabbed the back of my neck, “Dude, knock it off.” and I complained to Fiona, “Carl’s having an airsoft war with Jimmy in the living room.” pointing to the living room, “They’re gonna put a dent in the TV. Again.” Fiona replied, “Outside. I told you both twice already.” “Turkey?” “Get used to it.” “That and Carl’s Morton leftovers are gonna tide us over the next two weeks.”

I grabbed a piece of turkey before telling Fiona, “Listen, I kind of need to talk to you about something.” “Don’t worry about her, she doesn’t speak English.” “She living here now?” I asked, “Good Lord, I hope not.” “You know Jimmy’s dad Ned? I, uh, think we kind of--” but I couldn’t finish because Frank walked in and made his way to the squirrel fund money, “Oh, Jesus. We’re broke, Frank.” Fiona said.

“I haven’t hidden money in there since you cleaned us out last May.” she added, I got another buzz from my phone, ‘Drinks? Desperate- have a raging hard on.’ Frank reached into the fridge and grabbed my beer so I went over to him, “Whoa, no. those are mine,.” “Come on, let him go, Ian.” “No, put it back.” grabbing the beer, Frank ran over to me, “Why, you fucking--” while Fiona intervened, “Hey, no” and Frank grabbed me and started throwing me around the kitchen to the point where Fiona had to physically pull Frank off of me, and Jimmy’s wife ended up hitting Frank in the head with a frying pan knocking him out cold. We all stood around him and made sure that he wasn’t dead and just unconscious while Estefania yelled in Portuguese.

Jimmy rubbed my shoulder to make sure that I was okay, so as a family we all grabbed Frank and dragged him outside and laid him down in the grass outside the house and made our way back inside. We were all in the kitchen and Fiona and Debbie were making sure I was okay when I heard the back door open and in came Lip carrying all of his clothes, Fiona was the first person to go over to him and hug him and the rest of us followed welcoming him back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	9. Terry Finds Out About Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and I left for school early that day we wanted to go pick something up but of course knowing Lip and I it had to be something illegal, next thing I know all I hear is Lip yelling, “Go, go, go!” and we are running out of the building and down the street house.

**Ian’s POV**

Lip and I left for school early that day we wanted to go pick something up but of course knowing Lip and I it had to be something illegal, next thing I know all I hear is Lip yelling, “Go, go, go!” and we are running out of the building and down the street house. “When you said you had access to the building, I thought you meant through a door.” I said as we ran down the street Lip carrying a silver briefcase, “I may have fudged on that a bit.” We were bolting down stairs trying not to hit any innocent pedestrians as we went running away from the cops saying,

“Get out of the way, get out of the way.” Slid down the rest of the railings and ran across the street all while Lip said, “Jesus, whatever happened to fat, donut-eating cops? Now they’re all Triathletes.” I ran up the fence, “Catch.” Lip said as he tossed the briefcase over so he could climb it too. “Tall prick looks good for another ten miles.” I said, before we ran again, “Ditch it out at the street, yeah?” “Wait, wait, wait, maybe they’ll give up.” I said as we jumped on top of a truck. Before making our way to the roof, we were starting to get caught up to by the cops as we reached the end of the roof Lip said, “No way West Point takes you with a felony conviction.” He said, I jumped on top of the roof and jumped down but not before saying,

“Catch you at the courthouse later?” “Call Mandy alright. Milkoviches gotta have a good bail-bondsman.” as he tossed me the suitcase and I ran as fast as I could to get away while Lip was stuck with the cops and headed towards the Milkovich house to grab Mandy and bail Lip out of the county jail. We stood there waiting as the guard brought out Lip, Mandy was the first person to see him, “Here he comes.” “You been up to see Mickey?” “No” “I sent him some girl-on-girl porn last week, it’s the only thing he ever wants.” Lip walked over to us, “Hey,” “Hey.”

“Thanks, man. How are you doing?” he asked, as I tossed him a pack of smokes, before he went over to Mandy and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she just punched him on the shoulder as a response, “Ow! What the fuck?” he shouted “Asshole.” “What the hell was that about?” Lip asked, I just sat there and smiled at the while exchange and explained, “Wasn’t too happy to hear about you getting caught.” we walked out as he explained how he won’t be charged with anything big just some community service if we take the laser back, and explained about the connects that Mandy’s got thanks to her thug father. 

I made my way down stairs carrying a bag while everyone else was fascinated with the laser that Lip was using for something, “Later.” Fiona looked at me and asked, “Where are you going?” “Study group.” I lied, and closed the door behind me while I was really going to meet up with Ned, Jimmy’s dad at a hotel or something. I laid on Lloyd’s bed while he helped me with my homework and shit, “No, no, Use Euler’s.” he said, “Where? Here?” I asked pointing to a page in my textbook,

“No. Come on.” “Cosine X.” he pointed to the correct spot, “Oh.” I said, and wrote down as he gave me a pat on the back, “Hey. Catch.” and threw something at me telling me to open it so I did, turned out to be a GPS unit for ROTC which we are supposed to use by map so I gave him back the unit. Explaining, “I sorta have a boyfriend.” He sighed and said, “Well, I sorta have a wife.” and put the unit on the nightstand, I explained further, “He’s been gone for a while but he’s gonna be back in a couple weeks.” “Young or Old?” Ned asked, leaning back onto the pillows, “Young” I said,

“Ah.” “You up for a threesome? Hm?” “I mean, an old guy can dream, can’t he?” “Ha, ha, ha. Keep dreaming.” I said before taking on my shirt and sitting in his lap and you can probably guess what happened next. When I got home everybody was fast asleep so I quietly made my way upstairs and headed to bed. The next morning I sat down at the table with the rest of the Gallaghers while Jimmy made breakfast for everybody saying dig in, “Who needs more eggs?” he asked, I raised my hand, “Me, please.” Fiona came down the stairs and said to me, “You came in late for school night.” I answered, “Trig test in a couple of weeks, you know.”

digging into the eggs that Jimmy had set on the table next to me. We finished eating breakfast and grabbed our stuff before piling into Jimmy’s car and heading off the sch0ol, after school we decided to go with Lip to take laser that we stole into this amazing robotic machine to go against some smug guy named Goff. It was Mandy, Lip, Carl and myself, Lip was going to take everybody down and destroy them like the Gallaghers always tend to do, we all stood as Lip talked trash to the guy in charge.

Carl and I carried the bot inside to wait until it was our turn to battle. “Piece of cake.” Lip said to me, and I nodded looking at the other robots. It was finally Lip’s turn to destroy the bastard and I can’t wait to see the look on the other guys face when it happens Lip had to give them a little show before he turned on their special power, “Go, go, go.” I said, Lip just said, “Wait, wait.” and continued to do what he was doing. We kept yelling at him and he just said that he got so we let him handle it, and the crowd went wild when we blew his robot up. It was a very sweet victory.

We came walking down the stairs carrying the trophy of victory, “You won?” “Yep, Nothing left but smoking metal and bruised geek egos.” I said, kissing Liam on the head, “Yeah, plus 400 bucks cash prize for first place.” We were all eating dinner when Frank walked in the door, I was the first person to see him and I stopped talking which in turn caused the rest of the Gallaghers to stop their conversations as well, Debbie got up and went to give him a big hug while we all just went back to chatting about the robotic war. It was a crazy morning we were all running through the house because we heard that Frank was back once again and drunk looking for somewhere to go.

We ran right past Fiona trying to get to our room to spare it from good old Frank Gallagher. “Oh! What’s going on?” she asked, Lip explained, “Frank, drunk, looking for a bed.” “Who the hell let him?” “Debbie” it was really the only honest answer, “We begged her not to.” I added. So Carl and I moved our dresser blocking our doorway while Lip moved his dresser, so Fiona immediately hightailed it to her room to stop Frank at all cause. While Debbie just guided him upstairs and into her room because she is really the only one who cares about Frank the most, we all explained how bad it was to keep letting Frank inside the house but she wasn’t listening and ignored all of us.

So we all headed downstairs to have breakfast and as usual Lip and Fiona arguing about money and how Fiona used her money to try and get a good paying job so that the whole family can be able to leave smoothly, I headed to school wearing my iconic ROTC outfit and I ended up having a quick fuck under the bleachers with a kid named Ralph, As I was fucking him he was saying all these weird things, “Come on G.I., pound me like an Iraqi soldier.” and I kind of just raised my eyebrows and gave him a look like are you serious and said, “Okay, you need to shut the fuck up.” as I kept pounding into him and he apologized but kept talking, then we heard a man’s voice, “Hey, what’s going on under there?” I immediately pulled out, “Oh, fuck.” “Fuck.” Ralph also said, and we got dressed as fast as possible “Who is it?” he asked, “Probably a teacher or some shit.” I answered grabbing my shirt and putting it over my head, “I told you, you were too loud.” “Look, I can’t get expelled. My parents will kill me.”

“Probably hearing about the gay sex will kill them sooner.” I said, It turned out to be Mickey who came weaving through the bleacher, “Lookie what we got here.” Mickey said as he jumped over some of the poles.” “Mickey?” is all I said pulling my shirt the rest of the way on. “Thought you were still in juvie.” “Not anymore.” he said and kicked Ralph right in the balls. “You having some sort of queer-bo sex under here?” he added kicking the kid on the ground while I turned away and smirked.

He continued to harm the kid as he tried to explain and asked why Mickey was still beating him up when I was doing the exact same thing and Mickey just said how he was the one taking it up the ass and not me. I just watched and smiled, that type of feeling of Mickey somewhat standing up for me even though he does it in his own way. After he told the kid to leave he faced me and asked, “You got any fuck left in you, or you dump it all in that faggot’s ass?” I just smiled and leaped over the bars and got behind Mickey as he pulled his pants down and prepared for the good old fuck that we used to have all the time, back when he actually came to school before getting arrested, and shot and all that shit. 

So I gave Mickey the classic thing that we always do, I pulled it out and put it in him as fast as possible and gave him the signature Gallagher fuck, I pounded into his ass and watched all the moans and pleads coming out of Mickey’s mouth that gave me the satisfation of knowing that I am still capable of turning Mickey Milkovich into a complete mess when it had come to sex. 

**Mickey’s POV**

When Ian finished fucking me we pulled our pants up and I sat on the railing and took out a pack of cigarettes, “Man, that was good.” I said, lighting one up. Gallagher tugged on the rest of his shirt and sat down next to me as I passed him the joint, “Missed you.” “You did?” “Yeah, man.” “Had to do all the fucking in juvie.” I explained, “Otherwise I’d end up someone’s bitch, right?” I added taking a puff of smoke. “Nice to switch back.” “Thought you had four more months.” he asked, “Let me out for overcrowding or some shit.” “You coming back to school?” “Maybe. I did pass Freshman and Sophomore year. Barely though.” “Why’d you come back then?” “Fronted a bunch of coke before I went in.” “Time to collect.” I said, we just sat there and kept going back and forth until the joint went out and Gallagher was somehow able to convince me to come back to school so I was actually able to get good grades and possibly have a future to do something when I become an adult. 

**Ian’s POV**

As soon as I got home, I headed to my room and grabbed a drill and some locks and put them out our door to keep Frank out and everything, Mandy came walking up the stairs asking what I was doing so I explained it to her. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” “she turned around and said, “Sure.” “How do you know if a guy you’ve been hanging out with likes you?” “You like him?” “Uh-huh. But I think he hates me.” “Ask him.” “Doesn’t wanna talk about it.” “No guy ever does.” “How do I know then?” “Does he get that look in his eye when he’s with you?” “What look.” “You’ll know it when you see it.” The next morning Frank stumbled home drunk in classic Frank fashion and so Lip and I had to be the people to kick Frank out and shit because he no longer lived there and he was destroying everything in sight and we were all getting sick and tired of it.

So we blocked him from going up the stairs and trying to steal one of our beds again. They ended up going to Debbie’s room and Frank sat on Debbie’s model and destroyed it that took her all night to make, so she grabbed her pillowcase full of soap and went after Frank saying all of these awful things to him because he has hurt this family one too many times to count. Few weeks later I was working a shift at the Kash and Grab when this kid walked in and he looked like he couldn’t be more than 15 and he was just standing there awkwardly, “Buy something.” Mickey said, so he grabbed a stick of gum, “.89 cents” Mickey dumped a cup in the trash can and looked at the kid, I looked at the kid like he was fucking stupid, “I don’t get it.” “Take the cup out of the fucking trash.” Mickey said,

“Oh, the stuff’s in it. Okay.” as he reached for the cup I had to stop this line of misery, “Just get out. You need whatever brain cells you have left.” so the kid grabbed the gum and left. Mickey grabbed the cup out of the trash, “Why you gotta mess with my business?” “Why you gotta do your business in my store?” I said putting the money in the cash register. “Ain’t your store. It’s towelhead’s store.” “Whatever. Get smarter customers. Because I’m not going down for this shit.” “Oh, okay. So, what you going down for then, huh.” Mick asked, raising his eyebrows and giving me that really smug look, “Hey, did you really fuck Angie Zahgo today?” I asked looking down at my hand while Mick grabbed a beer. “Yeah, I fucked Angie. Everybody fucks Angie.” “You don’t fuck Angie?” he said opening the beer. I shook my head no.

The store was slow, but someone came in that I never suspected would. Ned came in and bought something. “What are you doing here?” “I was hungry.” “So you drove all the way to the southside for a bag of chips?” “Well, a bag of chips and a ginger snap, I’m hoping.” he said looking at me and in the back of the store I can just see the jealousy in Mickey’s eyes, “Keep the change.” “I’m working.” “Well, maybe later. Happy hour at the Fountain.” “Yeah. Okay.” I answered. Mickey stood in front of the door as part of his security and asked, “You got a receipt?” I pressed a button on the cash register, and handed him one, he waved it in front of Mickey’s face and let him pass.

**Mickey’s POV**

“That your grandpa?” “No. Just a guy I’ve been seeing.” “Oh. That’s a guy you’ve been seeing.” I said, stretching the top of my head. Gallagher looked at me with a smug look on his face, “You guys, like, picnic together?” “Or you gonna get a little dog with a fucking sweater?” Ian looked at me straight face as he said, “No. We don't have a picnic. We mostly just fuck.” “Like you and Angie.” he added and stood up and walked away letting me stand there.

**Ian’s POV**

It’s summertime which means that everyone is around all the time but they manage to do their own thing, Debbie with her daycare and trying to go to the pool this year, Carl is doing whatever Carl does, Lip and Mandy have been having a lot of sex along with Jimmy and Fiona, also Jimmy, Fiona, and Lip all found out that I was screwing Jimmy’s dad so there is no way that I am ever going to be seeing him anymore so everything should be fine, and Liam is just hanging because what else can babbies really do in this world. Everybody was doing their own thing so I decided to do my own thing, Jimmy’s dad asked me to steal his things from his ex- wife’s house so I got Mickey and his cousins to help do the dirty work, long story short Mickey got shot in the ass so when we got back to my house I had to call his dad to come and take the bullet out of his ass because he was a doctor and he did things like that.

A few weeks later I went to work and Mickey and I were stocking shelves and I was complaining about how there is no privacy in my fucking house, “I mean, there’s just no privacy. If I want to jack off, I gotta do it in the bathroom.” I said as I was stocking soup on the shelves and Mickey was putting away fruits. “Can’t even begin to imagine what a pussy you’d be in juvie.” I looked at him and threw a can of soup at him, he just chuckled. He came over and put the can away before going back to fruits and said, “Hey, my dad took my brothers on a run out of town for a couple of days. So if you wanna ditch that dump and crash at my place, you can.” I smirked,

“Was I just invited to a sleepover.” “Fuck you, is what you were invited to.” he countered, and I finished stocking the cans of soup before doing some more work before I had to go back and grab some things and leave, also Mandy plans on staying with Lip tonight so we can switch places because nobody is going to notice I’m gone anyway so it’s going to be easy, so I packed a bag for overnight and I snuck out of the house while Mandy snuck in and made my way over to the Milkovich’s resident to spend the night with Mickey. “Have fun.” is what I said to Mandy before I left.

When I got to Mickey’s I threw my bag in a chair while he made some food and told me to put in a movie, “You are out of your mind. Have you seen that fucking ponytail?” he asked as he carried pizza rolls over to the table, “It’s a powerful ponytail, man. That’s bullshit. Seagal could totally kick Van Damme’s ass.” “Unless, unless it’s Double Impact Van Damme.” I said putting in the movie holding a beer and a cigarette. “Because that’s some Van Double Damme.” I added as I went to go sit down next to him on the couch, making him laugh. “Fuck Van Damme.” he said as the movie started he glanced over at me and I glanced over at him in return. 

**Mickey’s POV**

It ended up being a great night Gallagher and I had several rounds together, I fucked him in the ass and he fucked me in the ass. Honestly I like it better when he fucks me but it was nice being the one to fuck the other person, I’ve always wanted to fuck Gallagher and now I got the chance to and it is the best feeling in the world, I feel like in the future we are going to be switching off a lot more. The next morning as soon as we woke up we started to fuck, I had to be especially careful because my butt still hurt from the bullet that I took in the ass.

So I had Ian go into the living room while I grabbed anal beads before meeting him in there and try and run the idea by him to see if he would go for it. Ian was sitting on the couch and said, “All right, I got to get to work.” “All right just give me a minute, okay?” I said as he stood up and turned to me I handed him the anal beads, “Want to do the honors?” he grabbed them and said, “Is that a rosary for giants?” “No. No, man, they’re--Ben Wa beads.” “You shove them in my ass and you pull them out real slow.” I explained blushing quite a little bit.

He looked at them before looking at me asking, “How is that fun for me?” “Come on.” I said smiling already making my way over to the couch while Ian dropped the beads on the ground, “All right, okay. Just easy on the injured cheek.” I pleaded, “I’ll go on the other one, all right? Relax.” “Yeah.” and he started slowing pushing into me being careful of the one cheek, he started off a nice slow pace punctuating each individual thrust, he had just started when we heard the front door open and unexpectedly walked in Mickey’s father, Terry.

Ian immediately pulled out of me and got on the love seat shouting “Shit” “What the fuck?” Terry asked, as Ian and I pulled on our boxers, “Dad, Dad, hold on. Hold on.” I said, as he shut the door and started walking over to Ian getting ready punch him, “Mandy wasn’t enough for you?” and punched Ian right in the face, causing him to fall backwards, “You piece of shit.” and continued punching him,

I couldn’t watch this anymore so I jumped on top of my Dad’s back trying to wrestle him off of Ian saying, “Get the fuck off of him!” pulling him by the neck onto the other couch away from Ian, Terry then started punching me across the face repeatedly, saying, “No son of mine is going to be a goddamn AIDS monkey.” as he kept punching. When Ian tried to run away Terry pulled a gun on him, “Sit your ass down, fucking ass-digger.” while he kept me pinned to the couch, I wheezed out “Jeez.” I tried to stop him but then the next thing I know there is a gun hitting me in the face and everything turns black. 

**Ian’s POV**

After Terry hit Mickey with the gun, I totally thought that he had killed him. I was looking Terry straight in the eyes when he dialed something on his phone, “It’s Terry, Send over the Russian.” and hung up the phone still pointing the gun at me, I didn’t know what to do so I just sat there hoping and praying that Mick was still alive, when he eventually opened his eyes I was really thankful but I was scared when Terry opened the door and this Russian whore walked in and headed to him, Mickey and I just looked at her,

and then I looked over at Mickey, scared for what was about to happen next. “That one.” Terry said pointing to Mickey, adding “She’s going to fuck the faggot out of you, kid.” Addressing the Russian, “Ride him till he likes it, suka.” and she started by taking off her dress before taking off Mick’s boxers “And you’re goddamn gonna watch.” he said, looking at me with this face of pure disgust.

As soon as she got on I looked at Mickey with this face of pure toture and sadness as the guy I loved got raped by the Russian, when Mickey looked over at me he had tears forming in his eyes and I could tell that he wasn’t enjoying it at all and I just looked back at him with tears in my eyes too, it was so bad that it got to the point where he couldn’t look at me anymore so he flipped her over and started fucking her and I just looked at the ground because it hurt too much. When it was finally over, I couldn’t get out of that house fast enough I put my clothes on and got out of there heading to work and having my shift before I went back to my house.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


	10. Ian Finds Out He's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know was going on with me, I had started feeling weird after my little sleepover with Mickey, too tired, ill at the slightest smells. I knew that thirty percent of the male population were carriers but it never dawned on me that I may be in that minority until Lip made a joke one day.

**Ian’s POV**

I didn’t know was going on with me, I had started feeling weird after my little sleepover with Mickey, too tired, ill at the slightest smells. I knew that thirty percent of the male population were carriers but it never dawned on me that I may be in that minority until Lip made a joke one day. I’d just been sick again, vigorously scrubbed the taste of puke out of my mouth and was making my way back to my shared room. Flopping back onto my bed I threw my arm over his face and waited for the nausea to die down and the bone deep exhaustion to set back in. 

I heard the door open and close again but didn’t move, a headache setting in and I just wanted to fall back asleep yet I couldn’t. School was a thing and Fiona would kill me if I didn’t go. “Hey man you okay?” Lip asked, I only groaned in response. That got a chuckle from Lip, “Sure Milkovich hasn’t knocked you up?” The way he said it was meant to be a joke but I sat bolt upright and stared. Neither of us used protection when we had sex, Mickey was usually the bottom and the amount of time he spent getting fucked and never getting pregnant showed he was in the seventy percent. I thought… I had never bottomed for anyone but Mickey and then we hardly ever did it as Mickey preferred it when I fuck him. It was… it was a scary possibility. 

“Fuck,” I breathed at the realisation and Lip’s eyes widened. “You mean…” he trailed off. “I mean he’s fucked me and spunked in my ass with no condom,” I finished crudely. “Fuck man don’t need that in my head. Now Fiona always keeps pregnancy tests, go now and pee on that stick Ian. Now,” Lip said firmly, pointing back at the bathroom. I stood on shaking legs and made my way there, shutting the door and pulling the test out from the cabinet. Being sick hadn’t really given me time to relieve myself so I easily found it in me to piss on it but then I was putting the cap on and collapsing down beside the toilet. What the fuck would happen if it was positive? Mickey and I had only gotten to a good place and who am I kidding, we were over anyway. 

Since Terry had beaten the shit out of Mickey the morning after I had stayed over the brunette hadn’t spoken to me. I kind of understood, Mickey was scared but I knew if it were me, I wouldn’t let it stop me-by now I wasn’t afraid to let myself acknowledge that he had fallen for the tattooed thug. That night I had stayed over had been amazing… I had fallen asleep with Mickey in his arms after a night of Xbox and sex. Not that it would ever happen again. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder then and realised that I had curled in on myself, head on my knees, tears on my cheeks and the test clutched in a death grip. I looked up finally, and saw Lip crouched down in front of me with a hand on my shoulder and a concerned look. “What is it?” I asked quietly. It was then I realised I hadn’t actually looked at the thing. I was almost- no completely-scared to. I unfurled my shaking fingers and looked down at the thing, my heart stopped when I saw the little cross. Well fuck I was screwed. Knocked up at seventeen.

A knocked up seventeen year old dude on the southside because nothing screamed “I like to take it up the ass” more than a guy with a baby bump. “Fuck Lip, Fuck.” I whispered, letting my hand fall so Lip could see the result and my shame. “Right, right Ian we need to go to the clinic, get this confirmed okay,” Lip told me. “Alright, just don’t-don’t tell Fiona,” I said quietly. “No promises.” Lip sat on the end of the bed watching me even though neither of us were saying anything. I on my part really couldn’t really wrap my head around any of this. 

“You going to keep it?” Lip asked. “I...” I started but stopped. I haven’t really thought about it, especially getting rid of it, it would be easier and I wouldn’t have to tell anybody only Lip would ever know. I didn’t want to get rid of the life inside of me, it was a part of me and a part of Mickey, someone that I had fallen in love with even if those feelings weren’t reciprocated. “I know...I know this is really, monumentally stupid but I want to keep it. Something- something happened and I don't think that Mickey and I will be anything again. This… baby is part of what I had and I know it’s stupidly romantic and sappy and impractical but I don’t think I could live with myself if I got an abortion,” I told Lip, keeping eye contact. 

For a long time Lip just stared at me, he was thinking about my words. “Okay… okay man. It’s your body, your life. But um the army will be out. Can’t see Mickey being a dad,” Lip replied. “Yeah I know. Let’s face it I wasn’t getting into Westpoint anyway,” I smiled sadly. “Okay man. What was it that happened with you and Mick that was so bad? I mean juvie couldn’t keep you apart so what exactly happened?” Lip asked. I took and deep breath and told him the truth even though I still have nightmares about that day, Terry beating me and then Mickey harder. Terry making that Russian fuck Mickey, rape him. The broken look on Mick’s face .

“Terry caught us,” I breathed after a pause. That should be explanation enough. “Fuck,” Lip breathed. “Fuck,” I agreed. I hadn’t come up with a plan of action by the time I went to school, I was able to get Lip to swear to secrecy so as of right now only Lip and the lady at the clinic were the ones aware of the existence of the bundle of cells floating around in my previously unknown womb.

I honestly didn’t know if I would be able to get close enough to Mickey ever again to actually tell him and as for his family, they would definitely find out that I was pregnant around the time my stomach started to swell. I have been reading up a lot of information on pregnancies and the development and what to expect and what not to do for a healthy baby. Mandy seemed to be very uptight that day in school, bit Karen Jackson’s head right off although I would support that Karen needed to stay well away from my brother, Then Mandy dropped the bomb, Mickey was getting married.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
I'm a big Gallavich fam so I started writing this story, there will only be a few differences between the show and the way I write this story but it should work out in the long haul I love Ian and Mickey with all of my heart and I can't wait to tell more about their story and their journey on the southside.
> 
> Love AA


End file.
